Atyourserviceshipping
by Summerssevenseas
Summary: A girl nicknamed White sets off on her pokemon journey, Unknowingly stepping into the greatest adventure she will ever experience. A gym Leader named Cilan explains to her, but can she survive it? What about lord N? What brings him into the story?
1. My Very New Pokemon…And Cheren's an ass

***NOT UPDATED* Skip to Updated!**

**HI this is my second story for summerssevenseas and today my friend thisisajobforsupersoup is gonna read it in….DUN-DA-DA-DUUUM, ASIA. i really hope she likes it. plus if you don't have anything good to say about my story don't say anything at all. it hurts the way people make bad coments. plus IM 11 YEARS OLD GIVE ME A BREAK. I WILL HAUNT YOU ON MY BIRTHDAY IF YOU DONT. besides it is on the day of the dead known by the hispanics. to bad i'm texan… well on with the story but first. cilan may you be a gentlemen and say the declaimer. (Cilan: of course. summerssevenseas does not own pokemon in any way, shape, or form. ) good boy now the song of dreams, the best in the world, will play right now... NOW!**

***UPDATED***

**Okay, so anyways, I was looking back on this chapter...Yeah, I freaking sucked back then. I am much better now so I fixed it up...A lot.**

* * *

><p>There it was. Just ahead of Hilda. She was ready for her journey. Well you see. Im Hilda. So you know my name you better not wear it out. Im gonna tell you the story of when I fell in love and I'll tell you it was the perfect day for it to start... not. It was on the day I started my first journey. Well I guess it was kinda perfect. UGH, what am I blabbing about? I should seriously start.<p>

It started on a hot summer day...No! No! Rewind that! It started at a beautiful, warm, spring day. It was when I was 5. I wore a long white dress because it was the day for me to be... A FLOWER GIRL. It was my cousins wedding day. She wore a dress with a leaf like skirt and a white, silk shawl around her waist that was held with a big button, that give it an amazing touch. I swore on the second I threw my first flower pedal that I would find true love.

NOW it is a hot, summer day. I was 14 and I walked in my room to be suprised. A green box with a red bow wrapped around it. A present. My friends were also in my room. (Mew knows how the hell they got in when my door was locked.) They looked at me with excited faces. "Guys? Wait. Whats going on?" I said in complete confusion. They looked at me as if I was a complete idiot. "You should have gotten a message from Prof. Juniper." Okay...Now I thought I WAS A complete idiot. I didn't check my messages! I felt like hitting my head right there and then. Hard.

I looked at my X-tranciever but there where no messages. Was I really an idiot now? Hah! It was Professors fault! She forgot to give me the message!

" HONEY I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT THE PHONE DOWN STAIRES HAS A MESSAGE FOR YOU." I take it back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER." I yelled while blushing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" My friends laughed

"What are you guys laughing at" I said while crossing my arms in my chest.

"Your mom." Bianca said, readjusting her hat from her jumpy laugh.

"She sure is the forgetful one is she." Said Cheren, Tilting his smartass glasses like the smartass person he is.

"Whatever" I crunched my hand tightly on my white shirt and black vest-jacket thingy. (Wow, I sound like my classmate Zara. _thingy_? Wow.)

I walked over to the present, looking behind my vest thing to give a final glare at the smartass Cheren, held the end of my jean shorts eagerly, and read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hilda,<em>

_Make sure to take great care to what is hidden inside this box. Inside, You will find three pokeballs, which contain three pokemon. Osshawott, Snivy, and Tepig. Since I sent the present to your house, I suggest you pick first. Make sure the pick is fair, so no one fights. _

_Now, after this, please meet back at my lab. I have important things to tell the three of you children._

_Your Friend, Prof. Juniper_

* * *

><p>I was very excited to get my first Pokemon, of course. My friends looked that way to. I opened the box, not very suprised because in the letter, Prof. Juniper said there was going to be three Pokemon and so, there it was. Three pokeballs just sitting there. Each pokeball had a letter on it. The first one had a T, the last on had a S, and in the middle, an O. Me and my blonde friend Bianca did not understand. Well I did but I wouldn't want to act like smarty pants. But instead of me being a smartass my friend Cheren had to be one, like the smartass he has always been. I was totally pissed the way he looked at us as if we her stupid idiots. "It supposed to stand for the Pokemons name. O for Osshawott, S for Snivy, and T for Tepig."<p>

I gave A glare in the shadow of my eyes. He took at least ten steps back. He got the picture, obviously.

I looked into the box then pictured the Pokemon in my head_. 'Snivy the beautiful and eligant_ _one, Tepig, the tough handler, and Osshawott, the cute, tough, brave... I like Osshawott. So Osshawott I choose you.' _I reached my hand in the box and picked up the pokeball with the letter O on it. My first Pokemon. I am so excited.

Bianca then reached herhand in the box. She chose Tepig, and I thought that really matched her personality, because she was energetic and tough. She was jumping for joy until Cheren got his smartass in and said " Hey! Why do you guys get to pick you Pokemon first.*sigh* Oh well. I wanted Snivy anyways."

"...Ass..." I muttered, not audible enough for anyone to hear.

Its finally come. The day I become a Pokemon trainer. I never thought this day would come. Really, because Cheren was always a Smartass, telling me and Bianca that we had only a two percent chance of actually getting a pokemon. I sometimes hate him, but he can sometimes be comforting. Today, is just not the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end of chapter 1. Now for the sneek peek of chapter 2.<strong>

_**'He just looked at me. He was just staring. Why would someone like him like me? Oh no.'**_

**There you have it. Now I am very sorry Cilan that i'm going to torture you in the next chapter but please forgive me.**

**Cilan: I frogive you.**

**Thank you. Now can you go make Hilda some cookies. She isn't looking so well. Plus... I don't know how to bake cookies.**

**Cilan: okay *looks at hilda in depression corner* of course i would have made her cookies even if you didn't ask. *goes to make cookies***

**He is such a nice boy...or man... I think he is 14 right.**

***Cilan comes back.* Cilan: I just turned 15.**

**Oh, sorry Cilan.**

**Cilan: It is perfectly okay.**


	2. Does he like me? NO!

**country rooooad lalalalaaaaa your a good friend i'll never knoooow same tomorrow regret and sarrroooow cant take you home country road….wait..CILAN HOW DARE YOU DO THAT.**

**Cilan: The camera guy told me to.**

**Whatever..*grumble* *grumble* *mutter* *mutter ***

**Cilan:...Im sorry**

**...Aww I cant stay mad at that cute little bunny face**

**Cilan: yaaay Im frogiven**

**Im gonna give you a cookie at the end of the chapter.**

**Cilan: yaaay I get a cookie**

**And one right now**

**cilan: yaaay I get a..**

**SHUT UP THE YAYS AND JUST EAT THE COOKIE**

**Cilan: ... Im sorry *eats cook****i****e*...meep**

* * *

><p>Now my journey begins. I have all my stuff packed up and my Pokemon, Osshawott. I had my first pokemon battle with Bianca. My second with Cheren. I was full of joy. Do you know why? I won both matches! Maybe I am better than I thought. I thought I was done for when I battled Cheren. He had a Snivy, A grass type Pokemon. Apparently I had A Osshawott, A water type Pokemon. Not a good match, then again, none of them knew any move that matched their type.<p>

Wait, why am I talking about Type advantages? I'm not a professor! Here, lets get on topic.

Well, I was on my way to see prof. Juniper when I see a green haired guy beating up a WHOLE gang of scary looking weirdos. After he was done he took something out of one of the gang members hands and gave it to a little girl with a bright smile. It was a doll. He started to walk towards Sonyo city, or I think cause he was taking the shortcut there. I couldn't just stand there after what just happened so I ran towards him.

"HEY WAIT" I yelled. He looked back and then his eyes widened. I got as close as I needed then said "What did you do?" he gave a slight blush then spoke. "Well they were picking on a little girl. Plus its five against one. Its not really fair." He didnt look at me in the eyes. Instead his eyes just wondered off into the clouds. I seriously couldn't believe this. This guy beated up a whole gang without a problem. How in the world did he do it? Don't ask me. I opened my mouth to speak but the I was cut off by the man. "My name is Cilan. Nice to meet you." I just looked at him. Then I noticed something dangling on his bag.

"Hey whats dangling on your bag?"

"Thats a gym badge from the Sonyo gym." I knew he was going to Sonyo.

"Wait, Is that the only gym badge you have?"

"Yes. Why?"

" Well doesnt people start there journey at ten? And for unova, 14?"

"Im just 15."

" ...What?"

I stared at him. I thought he was 17 because he was so tall. Well, guess you shouldn't judge peoples age by height. Isn't that what my mom always said to me?

Cilan gave out a sigh then said "Well its ok if you thought I was 17. Most people think that. Plus, its the only way to get costumers rolling in." I looked at him with a surprised look. He owns a restraunt? Or maybe a store? Should I ask?

"So what do you own? A restaurant. A store maybe. Or could it be a area for boxers."

"First of all the last one will never come true"

"Eh. Cant hurt to ask"

" And second of all the first one was right."

"Thats why I said restaurant first. Plus you look like a waiter anyways."

"I always look like this ."

"...Oh... hehe... Well, they are casual."

"...You're lying. I can tell."

" Im not good at lying ok."

Well he left down the road and as for I, I headed down to prof. juniper's lab. Where I am so late to and trust me I bet I heard that a thousand times when I got there. Bianca AND Cheren were yelling at me like crazy. After a few minutes I finally had the moment to say something. Guess what I said.

"SHUT UP WE ARE EVEN MORE LATE THAN BEFORE." Bianca and cheren ran in and said thank you. They left in two seconds flat. Trust me, they never, EVER ran that fast in life. I walked and said thank you. I was going to leave until prof. Juniper stopped me. She asked "Can you deliver this to Bianca and Cheren. They left too fast. and the third one is for you. Its a pokedex. It records all the pokemon you battle and stores data on the ones you catch." I looked at it closely. There was a blue one, a purple one, and a orange one. I could tell that the purple one was mine before prof. Juniper said it. The orange one is probably for Bianca, and the blue one for smartass.

I walked outside and inhaled the fresh breezy air. I was walking toward route 1 and I saw Bianca and Cheren. They were waiting for me. Cheren said Bianca wanted to take our first steps together. I said yes. We all held hands, closed our eyes then counted. 1, 2, 3. We took our first steps away from home. Bianca screamed for joy. Then she decided to have a Pokemon catching contest. I won by 1 Pokemon. Both Bianca and Cheren had only 2 Pokemon. My first Pokemon I caught was hiding in rustling grass. It was A Pansage. It was so cute. I think I fell in love with Pansage. My second Pokemon was A lillypup. To tell you the truth... I think Pansage is cuter. In the contest we counted the Pokemon we already had. Which means that my Osshawott was counted.

After I went through another city my mother called me through my X-tranciever.

"Honey, can you wait where you are for one second. *pant* *pant*"

" Mom are you ok?"

" I am fine just wait."

I stopped walking and waited for... well I didn't know what I was waiting for. Then it hit me... No I mean it literally hit me. My mom was running so fast that she collided with me like a car crash. I felt like I broke something... wait... I DID. I started to yell at my mom " ANNA LAUREN FAUNA HOW DARE YOU." I tell ya, she was scared to death. She ran away and left a piece of paper on top of these running shoes. she also left A first aid kit with A cast inside. I threw on the cast. Still mad at my mom I took the running shoes and read the letter.

_Dear Hilda, my sweet heart_

_I went and bo__u__ght running shoes. Now you can run all you want. And if I ran into you i'm soooooooo sorry. I seem to not know how to work these things._

_From Mom_

I sighed. She predicted this to happen. I yanked on the running shoes and ran to Sonyo city. Then I remembered the guy who beated up the gang. He was staring at me when he was beating them up. How could I missed that? Im a complete idiot. But why? Why was he staring at me?... no! Not a guy like that. Why would a guy like that have a crush on me? Why? Oh no! No, I cannot have something like that happen! I remember when smartass confessed to me when we were ten, and I never EVER want anything to do with love EVER again! *Shiver*


	3. Emotionless

**Well look at me now. I have made three stories. But im not going to continue my japanese one. I am sorry for all the people who are…...well japanese.**

**Cilan: she bit me so i agreed…..do not and i mean DO NOT EVEN DARE blame me for this.**

**Hilda: Thanks for the cookies this made me feel better *hugs cilan***

**Cilan: *blushes***

**Well at some parts of this I want you all to play the song aimo aimo from macross frontier okay? I will have big XXXX to tell you when to do it, okay?**

**Cilan:*still blushing***

**...ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>I was still freaking out when I was walking down to Sonyo city ( I know its Straition city but I don't like that name so I call it Sonyo city.) 'My god. I cant believe he was looking at me. There must be a reason for this.' suddenly something came out of the bushes and pressed a cloth on my nose. From my days, being friends with a smartass and a professor, I knew what it was. Chloroform.<p>

I fainted.

I woke up tied to a giant oak tree. ' Wha-where am I?' I panicked. 'What am I doing here? Im scared!' I closed my eyes then heard a crunch, like a tree branch being stepped on. It was behind a tree in front of me. "Who-whos their?" I yelled, unsure about what I was going to see. A man with white hair confronted me. He wore a gold cloak with many different patterns on it. "I am sorry miss." He said. "But it is my orders. From the king." The king? What could he be talking about? I gave a conceded glare at him.

'I cant do anything with the ropes tied on me like this.' I thought. 'I cant believe I just started my journey and yet I am already tied up like this. Should I...quit my journey?' I started to hear footsteps. "Who's there. Show yourself." Yelled the man. Someone came out of the bushes. It was...Cilan? What was he doing! "So we meet again Cilan." The man said. Wait, have they met before? This gotta be another one of my crazy dreams... Do I have crazy dreams?

"Hey you." Cilan said to me. "Don't give up yet ok." I was in complete shock. 'How did he know what I was thinking?' And thus, a fight begun.

Cilan was kicking butt and it looked like he was having no trouble at all. He just kept a poker face throughout the whole thing. I don't get it. 'Wha-why is this happening. This is the scariest thing in my life!' Cilan looked at me when it was over. Still with his poker face, he walked towards me. I swung my legs into my chest. I was so scared. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

I opened my eyes. He wasn't there.

Something poked my shoulder. I turned my head to the left and saw who it was. It was Cilan. "I am going to untie you. Don't be scared." It took three seconds to untie it. More like rip it off. He held out a hand and swiftly got me on my feet.

"I didn't catch your name back then."

"My name is Hilda... but I hate that name so call me White like my friends do."

"Ok then White. Just be careful. There is a group who call themself Team Plasma. They steal and release Pokemon from others. Just now you were tied up by one of the seven sages who calls himself Giallo. The leader of the sages is Ghetsis. I have been tracking and spying these people for months. I overheard one of the grunts say they have crowned and tricked a boy into being king of them. Right now my only hope of stopping them is making sure you are protected."

"Wha-what! Why me! What does all this have to do with me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You are connected to something. Something very rare like a gem. But this is only one of a kind. I am very much like that to. But for some reason they do not want to go after me. I think I should watch the road while you get to the next town. The next town you are going to is where I was born."

Now it hit me. Finally. He was looking at me because he new I was just like him. He knew I was being hunted down like a prey. But why didn't he tell me when I approached him?

As we were walking down the path the grunts looked worriedly at us. I was so scared. I was grabbing on to Cilan's arm like there was no tomorrow. They were everywhere but they didn't attack. I dont get it at all.

"Ci-Cilan. Wha-whats going on?"

"Dont worry. As long as I am with you they will not attack."

"Ok...But why?"

"Well I don't know. But I have overheard a grunt say that if we meet they have to hold back."

"What are you, a stalker."

"Says the girl with the broken arm. What happened? Last time I saw you, you had TWO arms."

"My mother is stupid."

"Wow your mother must have made a car crash."

"YEAH SHE COLLIDED WITH ME."

"You seemed to calm down. (not)"

"Oh shut up."

Just then I saw the smallest smile on Cilan's face. I was happy to see that.

We got through all the grunts and arrived at Sonyo city. Thats when I started to hear music. A faint but beautiful voice.

**XXXX**

'I wonder if Cilan can hear it?"

"I can White."

"WHA? HOW DID YOU..."

" This music is known to witches. They use it to let others hear thoughts. Plus I have heard this voice before."

"So you know a witch?"

"Yes her name is Laurenia but she uses her fake name most of the time. Her fake name is Cherry."

"I see..." 'Hearing thoughts is kinda scary isn't it?'

'Yes it is.'

"Wow thats so cool." I whispered to myself.

We walked down the path and got to the Pokemon center. I didn't want to go there but Cilan dragged me there. Yet again not even showing a bit of emotion. Once we got there he went up to the counter and grabbed a card and gave it to me.

"We are going to sleep here tonight. My house is on the other side of the city witch will take hours to get there. It is already 10:00 so we will sleep here tonight ok. I don't get why you aren't sleepy"

"Whatever. "

"By the way you should have nurse joy check out your arm. Then its off to bed ok." Cilan left to our dorm and after checking my arm, I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so I am sorry I didnt update I just had many difficulties because my mom went to Dibia for a couple of days and I had to help her pack and now my dad is leaving to Dibia and I just finished helping my dad pack. YAY.<strong>

**Cilan: *STILL BLUSHING* Summerssevenseas does not own Pokemon in any way shape or form but she wishes she could. She might someday.**

**Thats right. I will. And all fans of shipping like almiashipping atyourserviceshipping icecastleshipping rangershipping oldrivalshipping orangeshipping pikashipping and etc**

**Cilan:*WHEN WILL THIS IDIOT STOP BLUSHING* I wonder were Hilda... I mean White went. (I frogot she told me to call her that. im stupid.)**

**She left stage blushing as much as you are. (ASK HER OUT ALREADY IDIOT) oh and aga****i****n sorry for taking so long.**


	4. Blushes

**Ok so anyways I am adding two chapters today because I took so long to add some chapters. Maybe I will make three chapter today to make up big time.**

**Cilan:*stopped blushing (finally)* Well maybe you should make a bonus chapter that is two times long somewhere in the story when you take long to add a chapter. its fair.**

**You are 100% right. I will do that. Thank you very much Cilan. You are a good boy. by the way where is hilda.**

**Cilan: i tried waking her up at the Pokemon center but she wouldn't wake up. **

**Leave it all to me. * devilish look* *Runs over to the PKMN center and hits Hilda with a bat"**

**Hilda: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR ANYWAYS.**

**CILAN DID IT *points finger at cilan***

**Cilan: WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO SWEET HILDA. I WOULDN'T PICK ON SOMEONE SMALLER THAN ME. AND I WOULDN'T DO IT TO A GIRL EITHER.**

**whatever**

**Hilda:*HITS SUMMERSSEVENSEAS WITH A BAT***

***dodges* You are a weak swinger. Try out baseball and get kicked out in two seconds. Unlike me I am the best in my team. And I play with the big boys. I say girls are stronger.**

**Hilda: you would never beat Cilan. He is a super human. Am i right Cilan. *looks at Cilan with glowing eyes***

**Cilan: *blushes again********* (when will he ask her out. dude really.) Uh-um right.**

**Hilda: See? He is so cool and strong and most of all amazing.**

**Cilan: *bushes harder and harder***

**...ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a beautiful sunny day. Cilan didn't say a thing about the beautiful day though. He just looked out the window with a poker face. I wondered if he was always like that. Has he ever shown a smile before? The more I wonder the more I want to get along with Cilan. To know what he really is inside his heart. Maybe I will try talking to him today. Yeah! thats a great idea.<p>

We walked over to the cafeteria and sat down. Then I couldn't hold my mouth no more. I asked a big question that I thought wasn't a good idea to ask. Dont ask my why I asked it. It just slipped out. So don't even think about blaming me if he gets mad... YOU'R THE READER. YOU DID IT OK. ITS YOUR IMAGINATION.

"So why do you always have that boring old poker face all the time...Wait I did not just say that did I?"

Cilan looked at my suprised. Like as if he thought I would never ask that. Hasn't anybody asked him before? Or is he just keeping something from me? There must be a reason. Before I could think even one more small thought, Cilan spoke but this time he... _smiled_.

"Well you see, I would have to force myself to be happy to smile. like I am doing now..."

I cut him off so sharply Seeming that I am the living knife now.

"NO WAY. You do not ever force yourself to be happy. It only comes at one cost. Only if someone who is precious to you is by your side. Someone you _love._ And I am not talking about loving a brother."

"I dont even like my brothers. They are a nuisance to me."

"WOA. You don't love your own BROTHERS. Well I know that will change. Everybody falls in love. You might fall in love with a girl older than you."

"SHUT UP"

"hehe"

I started to run out the Pokemon center and Cilan chased after me... He caught me so fast I couldn't even make a foot away from the Pokemon center. In fact... it was scary. He was so fast that I couldn't even notice that he was in front of me when I walked out of the Pokemon center. Right now I have my head tucked into his chest. I couldn't believe it. And I still cant even today. But it did happen. No doubt about it. How fast can one man get? He is even more faster than my sister winter (But she hates that name so call her summer).

"H-how the heck did you do that?"

"A secret."

I gulped down my fear and just walked back into the Pokemon Center and got my stuff. I ran back outside and followed Cilan. I had no idea why I was following him and I was too scared to ask. So i just kept walking. Finally we got to a MANSION! Why the heck did Cilan bring me here? Just then, i saw two other boy who look a little like Cilan. Just different hair...and voice...AND MUCH NICER!

"Hello Cilan. How are you? And who is this beautiful young lady you have brought with you?"

"She is a friend. Im bringing her in ok."

"Hey cilan, Cress said when you were gone that *BANG* OUCH THAT HURT!"

"Speak again and I will kill you."

"you are even more scarier than Cilan! Yeesh."

"hahahehe."

I couldnt hold myself. I had to LAUGH LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW.

"um..I dont get whats funny."

Just then, I caught Cilan smiling right in front of me. I had to burst out what I saw.

"CILAN YOU SMILED. I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU..."

Cilan put a hand around my mouth and told me to shut up. And he was blushing when he said it. I blushed too. Then I saw Cilans brothers Staring at me and Cilan with a huge grin.

"What are you two looking at?" Bursted out Cilan. He was really angry. I mean really, really angry. His face was red like chili's hair! Or was it his blushing? We we'll never know will we? Man just thinking about it makes me want to commit suicide. I'm getting worked up here. What was it.

"Lets go." Cilan dragged me Off into his really big mansion. I think I fell in love with it. It was a huge and pretty mansion. But it wasn't like most mansions are like. In fact, It was more of a sports mansion. And I guess they counted cooking as a sport. It was full of Soccer balls, Base balls, Basket balls, Soft balls, Golf balls, Flags, Hoops, Frying pans, Pots, And many, and I mean MANY other things.

* * *

><p><strong>Cilan: um.. W-white *BLUSHES LIKE A RED HOT CHILI PEPPER*<strong>

**Hilda: Yay! You remembered my nickname.**

**Cilan: Uh yeah. Um can I ask you something?**

**Hilda: Yeah?**

**Cilan:*BLUSHES LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW* **

**Hilda: Yes?**

**Cilan: Um... will you go on a date with me?**

**Hilda:...*smiles* Yes... yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, *jumps into Cilans arms* Yes. :)**

**Cilan:... *SMILES***

**YAY. CILAN FINALLY ASKED HILDA OUT!**

**Hilda + Cilan: Its white *looks at eachother. Then blushes. Then KISSES.***

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!**


	5. Smile?

**hello hello…. :3…..**

**Hilda: you have nothing to say do you. *teasing smirk***

**SHUT UP**

**Hilda: I should have known. You are not really good with this anyways.**

**Says the girl who hasn't even had her damned date yet.**

**Hilda: Don't you dare talk about my so called "damned date" Missy.**

**I have the pen. I can change you. *threatens***

**Hilda: Darn you!**

**Yes hilda. SUFFER!**

**Hilda:…...**

**Cilan:*walks in* whats going on guys?**

**Me and hilda: Nothing (:**

**Cilan: Ok. *leaves***

***death glare at hilda* **

**Hilda: *death glare at me***

**Melody: *COUGH* Introduce me*COUGH***

**Oh yes. This is melody. She is going to be working for us. CILLAAAANNNN!**

**Cilan: Yes?**

**Meet melody. She is going to be working for us.**

**Cilan:...Why didnt you tell us there was going to be a new person in the cast?**

**Cuz i'm evil. :3**

**Melody:...Ok...And one more thing.**

**What?**

**Melody: *Hits Hilda with a bat***

**IM SO PROUD T~T**

**Cilan: HILDA!**

**Melody: now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>I Walked around the huge mansion and waited like Cilan told me to. He came out of his room and gave me a necklace. It shined with a small fire like gem inside of it.<p>

"Whats this?"

"It is a necklace."

I swore I saw him smirk. I did **NOT** like it though.

"Thats **NOT **What I meant."

"I know. Just trying to pull your leg."

His smirk kept getting wider by the minute. I swore i was gonna kill him any second now...Wait... He is too fast! Darn it!

"You know, If you weren't so darn fast, I would have killed you."

"I know."

I hate that smirk. I chose not to ask him about the necklace and just move on with my **LIFE**. I followed him down the hallway and did not even **DARE **ask where he was taking me. His smirk didn't fade away. In fact, It was wider than before!' I hate him.' I thought to myself. 'Smart***.'

"Here we are."

Cilan opened a smalldoor That led to a big...café? How Cute!

"This is the place me and my brothers own. I thought you might want to see."

He guessed right!...He always does! Darn it!

"You look angry."

"Wipe that dumb smirk off your face!"

That is exactly what he did. And after, he blushed! But i didn't really care. I was paying too much attention to the cute little café that was right ahead of me. All the tables were full with either a happy couple or fan girls.

"You know, I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend. I mean there are already thousands of girls that obviously like you! You must like at least one of those girls!"

"Nope."

"Stop being blunt for once in your life! please!"

"No thanks."

"Darn it! I hate you!"

"I know."

"Wish you would stop getting me mad."

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen."

"How pointless is this chat again?"

"Very."

After a few seconds we both started to laugh. The whole room stopped what they were doing and stared at Cilan. They could not believe they're eyes. Cilan was smiling! Never have they seen Cilan **NOT **fake a smile. Sudden outbursts flew all over the room. They all screamed in celebration. But I Just thought these guys were being a couple a nuckleheads. I saw Cilan's happy look turn into a full on annoyed look.

"And you said **I** looked angry. :3"

"Heh. You know your evil right?"

"Yep!"

"Now your the blunt one."

"Stop poking me!"

"Nah but thanks for the offer."

"Meanie."

"Hahaha."

Wow! I guess Meanie was the only name i could have thought of . He makes it look so easy.

"Anyways I think you Are interested in the café am I correct?"

"Well duh!"

"Well good. How about workin..."

"Yes!"

"...Wow. 0.0 You are more interested then I thought!"

"Yep."

"And you called me blunt."

Just then, I gave him a death glare. But he only took one step back. He didn't take ten steps like Cheren did. (First chapter)

"Looks like I Scared Mr. Walking Knife."

"Shut it!"

Just then i realized that everyone was **STILL** looking at us. Mostly at me. I looked up at Cilan. He just stuck his fat tongue at me!

'I hate you.' I mouthed. He was a evil little devil. Correction: He IS and evil little devil. I have realy sharp teeth so maybe i could BITE HIS HEAD OFF!...No thats too mean. I'll just bite his hand and leave a little mark.

"Here are your clothes. I think you are gonna like it."

DARN HIS SMIRK! Why did he have to be so devilish. I have a feeling what he gave me was gonna be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: How much laughing did you have to put in this?<strong>

**Alot :3**

**Hilda:*Wakes up* WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT FOR!**

**Cilan: She was trained to be like summerssevenseas. It is sad.**

**IM STILL SO PROUD T~T**

**Melody: Hugs! *hugs summerssevenseas***

**Cilan:...Ok i cannot work with crazy people like you!**

**Morty! Do lockdown 48.**

**Morty the gaurd: *locks every door***

**Cilan: Darn you!**


	6. Chantillyshipper

**great! I have a good feeling about this story.**

**Melody: I have a bad feeling about her smirk.**

**Cilan: I have a bad feeling of the way you were trained.**

**Hilda: I have a good feeling that our date today is gonna go great.**

**Cilan: I have a good feeling about that too. :3**

**WHAT THE HECK DID I START?**

**Cilan: *Leaves With Hilda***

**Melody: On with the story.**

* * *

><p>I went into the changing room to get dressed. I could Not believe what I was wearing..."<strong>CUUUU~TE<strong>" I screamed wearing a waitress outfit. It was short and puffy with knee high socks and small black Penny loafers.

"I told her she would like it."

"You have been smiling much more than usual. Are you okay bro?"

"Chili, why wouldn't I be."

I ran out of the dressing room and jumped on top of Cilan. He was just lying on the floor with the most googly look ever.

"What the heck! What are you, a freak of nature or just plain crazy?"

"Both. And I know you picked this on purpose. Am I right?"

"Well I'm sorry for thinking you would like this thing!"

Chili and Cress just looked at Cilan with big grins. They were thinking That there brother might actually fall for this girl.

"Hey bro! I think I know who you will marry on your wedding day! It's the girl who..."

"...Is sitting on top of you."

Cress finished the sentence for his brother. Cilan just blushed. He kept thinking over and over 'I'm not in love' 'I'm not in love' 'I'm not in love'. I, on the other hand, was **not** blushing. My face was red. But only out of anger.

"Hello! I'm here too you know!"

"I'm pretty sure they said that to get us both mad."

"I know that dumby! I'm giving them what they want!"

"I would love to do the same thing but..."

"...Oh yeah! Sorry! I'll get off."

I got off of Cilan and just waited to see if he would karate chop his brothers heads off. But instead he just sat there and looked at me. I think he was waiting to see what I can do. So I showed him. I dragged both of his brothers by the ears into there rooms. Cilan smiled and raised an eyebrow. He showed an impressed look.

"So thats what you can do. You are a bit motherlike."

"I am not sure if that is a good or bad complement but Okay!"

Cilan just chuckled a little and walked away. Before he left my sight he turned around.

"I think you should start wor..."

"Okay! I will start working right away!"

"Im afraid to say that word now."

I chuckled and left to go do my job.

After a while of taking orders, More boys started to come in. They all yelled "waitress" Not "Waiter" It made me think that the only reason they came here was to see me in a waitress outfit.

I ran into the kitchen to talked to the, what seems like, pissed off Cilan. I told him of how embarrassing it felt with so many boys coming in just to see me in this outfit. Now he looked even more angry.

"I hate it when perverts are in my Café."

"Hey Chili! Is it rare to see Cilan angry?"

"Im pretty sure."

"Well Good. I wanted to see something rare."

"White...What the heck are you talking about?"

"...I dont really know."

"Hehehahaha..."

"Chili! How mean! Do you want me to be motherly again."

I joked around with Chili for a while. Cilan left to heaven knows where. Chili told me to stay inside and be careful of those pervs Outside. 'Chili is much nicer than the evil Mr. Walking knife, Cilan.' I thought to myself.

I walked around to see what else is in this huge mansion. Then I came across cress. It looked like he was sketching flower. He was sketching a rose. The sketch seemed as if it was real! He had his back turned to me so he didn't notice I was behind him.

But Then the penny I put in my penny loafers fell out and made a small noise. It was small but it was the only noise in there so it should be easy to notice. But Cress payed no attention to the space around him. He was only focused at his beautiful drawing. I didn't want to bother him so I walked past him.

"Wow! Cress must really love to draw. He even cuts off his own hearing to focus more on the sketch." I thought to myself out loud.

I walked over to see what was inside the boys bedrooms. Cress's was small and navy blue bedroom. His bed looked like a freezer though. Chili's room was a bit small itself but with blood red paint everywhere and the bed looked like it was steaming! Cilan's was much smaller than the others. It was a simple forest green color and a small bed that did not look either burning hot or freezing. His room was not way over to the extreme like Chili's or way too calm looking like Cress's.

I walked over to see Cilan's bed closer and what do I find? A PANSAGE! YAY! What a find!

I let out my own pansage so she could make a new friend. She seemed to enjoy herself. Other pokemon that looked much like pansage came running towards her. She, at first, Kept her distance. But after a while, She made brand new friends.

I checked on my pokédex to see what the other two pokémon were. I pointed it at the red volcanic like pokémon. My pansage had two discriptions so maybe he does also.

"Pansear. Fire type pokémon. Genger- Male. Descriptions-2. Abilities- Gluttony. Weaknesses- Water, Ground, rock. Description 1- When it is angered, the temperature on its head tuft reaches 600**° F.** It uses its tuft to roast berries. Description 2- this small pokemon lives in volcanoes. When sick, The tempeture within the tuft on its head become 500**° F**. "

"Okay...That was long."

"Sear."

"So your a pansear. Your really cute."

":3"

"Okay. next, You."

I Then pointed my Pokédex at the cute little blue pokémon.

"Panpour. Water type pokémon. Genger- Male, Descriptions-2. Abilities-Gluttony. Weaknesses- Grass and Electric. Description 1- I does not thrive on dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail. Decrription 2- The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large."

"...I have a feeling that this was longer..."

"Pour..."

"You agree that your own description is too long! Wow! Beat that pokédex!"

Just then I heard Cilan and Chili talking to each other outside. I just sat there and gazed at the pokémon. Then I started hearing more than what I should have.

"Chili! I thought you said that she was going to be my future wife. Seems like im saying that to you now huh."

"What! No way. White is just a friend. And I admit it, She will not marry you so stop getting mad over this."

"I never said I was mad."

After that I heard the door nob turning. I just sat there still gazing at the joyful pokémon. Chili opened to the door and looked at me, fully embarrassed.

"White! Um...How much did you hear?"

"Not much. I was just looking at these Cute pokémon. Not really paying attention to anything else."

"I see..."

"You looked embarrassed. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Its all okay. Can you tell me why there are two pansages?"

"One is my own pansage. Isn't she cute?"

"Yep."

"Wow. You sound as blunt as Cilan."

We went on with our daily jokes. It was fun to listen on how He and his brothers were always followed by these crazy girls. He even told me what they did to them. It was really enjoying. but i felt guilty at the same time. I lied through my teeth. I fully heard what they were talking about. It made me embarrassed as well as Chili. But I brushed it off before he could see it. Thats why he didn't notice.

"Hey chili..."

"um yeah."

"Can you tell me what time is it? I'm kinda tired."

"Oh sure. Its...Holly crap! Its midnight!"

"hehehe. You always manage to make me laugh."

"...Um yeah. Well uh..."

"...Are you okay? Your face is red. Are you burning up with a fever?"

"No I'm fine. I will show you to your room. Okay?"

"Thanks Chili."

Chili led me upstairs to A small guest room. It was painted Purple with, of course, a normal temperature Bed. I walked in and said goodnight to chili before I went to bed. I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder wow cilan and hild...I mean white are doing.<strong>

**Melody: They Came back 3 seconds ago. You should start paying attention.**

**I can fire you any second you know...**

**Melody: I know :3**

**...Wow...You ARE just like me.**

**Melody: Do you know why?**

**Cuz we're Evil.**

**Melody: Yep!**


	7. I'm awesome at comebacks

**Melody: *Fainted on floor***

**Cilan:...Okay what happened?**

**Hilda: There is a girl passed out on the floor... And it's MELODY!**

**You will find out what happened to her in one of ****the ****chapters of Summers new Beautiful life... I need to change that name...**

**Hilda: You were a kid. You didn't know it was bad.**

**...That was from a few months ago...**

**Hilda:...oh...**

**Cilan: ~akward~ :3**

**Shut up Cilan!**

**Melody: *sleep talks* on with the *snore* story...**

**0.0 wow...**

* * *

><p>I Got out of bed that morning and looked for my clothes. I couldn't find them!<p>

I went down stairs in my PJs and asked Cilan Cress AND Chili. They all said they had no idea where my clothes were. Thats When I heard someone scream outside.

"I GOT HER CLOTHES!"

I looked left and right but nobody was there.

"Um..."

"What?"

Cilan just pointed behind me. I turned around and guess what I saw. Outside the window was boys fighting over who could have my hat! A few seconds after , I found Chili Beating the heck out of those boys. He started yelling how wrong it is to take a girls clothes.

Chili walked back inside with my clothes in his hand.

"I believe this is yours."

"Thanks Chili. You always are there at the right time. You so nice."

"Um uh, Thanks."

I went back upstairs and put on my clothes.

"wow. I cant believe somebody snuck into my room and stole my clothes. Besides, The words they were using in the fight was so incorrigible"

"I fully agree."

(Still in my PJs) I turned around to see Cress at the door.

"But its no wonder. Even Cilan was falling for you."

"Mr. walking knife would NEVER fall for someone unless the girl is older than him."

"Why do you say **THAT**?"

"Cause he's so tall of course!"

"Haha very funny."

"You just don't know how to have fun do you."

"Well I assume my definition of "Fun" Is different from yours."

"So you DONT like jokes?"

"Well I never said that but fine. Have it your way."

"...Your human. Defend yourself."

"O.o"

"What? Cat caught your tongue?Listen Cress, I just wanna see what you can do cause you do know many corrigible words."

"So your challenging me then?"

"I believe so."

"Well thats useless for somebody like you too say."

"Says the idiot who hasn't even come up with a perfect word."

"I think its just because you are too awkward."

"I think its awkward to be with a guy who has a fountain spouting over his head."

"Well its not as ugly as for what I am seeing thats for sure."

"Looks like the play boy found a good word."

"W-what! Ok I'm done. You win!"

"...Wow. Who knew you would give up that fast."

"There was MORE!"

"A lot more."

"Oh dear god. The poor people who went further than me!"

"Thats most likely my best friend cheren. I do this to him whenever he beats the liven crap out of my brain! He is such a smartypants."

"I see. (to think she would have called him a #$%&)"

"Did you say something?"

"No! Nothing!"

"...O...k? Well cress. Is it ok if you could wait outside for a moment. I need to change."

Cress blushed and rushed outside. After I was done changing, I went outside to be surprised. Cress was gone. And he left his sketching book. Thats when I heard a loud **_BANG! _**I rushed to the stairs but...THEY CRUMBLED INTO LITTLE PIECES!

"Now I cant go down stairs! What am I going to do? CRESS! CHILI! CILAN!"

"WHITE! ARE YOU UP STAIRS? DONT WORRY! I WILL GET YOU DOWN!"

"HURRY CRESS! THE FLOOR IS GONNA CAVE IN!"

pieces of the ceiling came crashing down. I was being burried alive. My foot was stuck and I couldn't feel my arm.

'Im done for' I thought to myself. After, I fainted.

I woke up. All I could see was black. I tried to move my arms but it felt as if it was tied up. I was tied with wire. I cannot cut them and nobody here can help me untie them so what could I do? I can just sit there! There has to be a way...

"It looks like the white Jewel is awake. Bring her to our king."

"Yes sir."

"Whom? Who is your king? Tell me now or I wont stop kicking!"

"Looks like she has spirit. But she doesn't know that we numbed her. Thats strange don't you think sir?"

"Yes. Very. Now take her! We don't want king N to be waiting. Go shadow triad."

"Yes lord Ghetsis."

I could feel five, no Six hands lifting me up.

"Wow. Did you really need three people to carry me?"

"SHUT IT!"

"Hehe. Looks like I got some boys embarrassed."

"..."

"You all just flushed didn't you"

"Why did the king want this pest?"

"Dont ask me."

"HEY! I CAN HERE YOU!"

"GOOD!"

"hpf! Meanies."

"Nobody said we couldn't hurt her."

"Your right!"

"OH! SHADOW TRIAD!"

"Yes lord ghetsis?"

"The king wants the white jewel unharmed in any way. Understand?"

"...Yes lord ghetsis."

"HAH!"

"SILENCE YOURSELF!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Eats pasta*<strong>

**Cilan: Can I have some?**

**Sure! Share it with hil...I mean white. Ok?**

**Cilan: Thats the reason I asked.**

**Ok! Here *gives big bowl of pasta* Share the bowl as well. :)**

**Cilan: WHAT!**

**AW COME ON! What if you have the same piece as you eat? You get closer and closer until finally you KISS! *fangirl scream***

**Cilan: *blushes* ...fine. I wont force her though.**

**White: Hey cilan! Is that pasta? Thats my FAV! Can we share the bowl?**

**Cilan: *jawdrop* **

**Cilan. You better give the girl what she waa~nts. :3**


	8. King N!

**Hello! nice to see you all again ;3**

**Cilan: Caution: Her daily donut was eaten by lunick this morning. Either she eats pasta to calm down or she hides her temper. CARFUL! **

**LUNICK WILL DIE WHEN I SEE HIM!**

**Cilan: See...**

**Hilda: We should get on with the story.**

**Melody: *snore* Im the one who *snore* says that...**

**Hilda: Does she have jet leg from spain?**

**Yes she does.**

**Melody: *snore* On with the story *snore***

* * *

><p>I was being carried by the three boys Whom call themselves the shadow traid. You know how I said I felt like there was six hand holding me even though I was numb? Well yeah. I never have been numb and nobody has ever been able to numb me. I went to the doctor and asked why a long time ago but he said that He couldn't find the slightest clue why.<p>

"Hey you guys. You know how we numbed her. how was she able to know how many people were carrying her?"

"Cuz I have never been numb and nobody has ever been able to numb me."

"I wasn't asking you. Wait...WHAT?"

"Its true. I even asked a doctor why but he said he had no clue to what the reason was."

"Brothers. That means-"

"We know. We must report this to Lord N."

"Who is Lord N?"

"None of your concern."

"Well i'm tied up, blindfolded, And somebody attempted to numb my WHOLE body...I think it IS my concern."

"...Why does our hostage have to be like this even though she isn't a free person right now."

"Cuz It feels nice to talk to someone."

"Why are you so calm about talking to your enemy like this."

"You aren't my enemy."

"What?"

"You are just a bad person. Well you would be is you didn't have a good reason to do this."

"How do you know about our reasons?"

"I don't. I just can tell that you have good reason. Pretty simple. Right?"

"Um. Not really. I think you should silence yourself for now."

I was placed down on carpet. I could tell it was a carpet cause I am wearing shorts and not long jeans like I used too.

"Ah! So this is the white jewel. Was she was much easier to catch as I said?"

"Yes my lord."

"Im guessing the person you guys are talking to is this so called Lord N. Is he the king as well?"

"This girl is very good at guessing. She is pretty as well."

"Save your Flirting for somebody else."

"I do not flirt. I complement others. Is it wrong?"

"It is when you have them hostage. So why keep me jailed up? Are you trying to capture Cilan?"

"Hostage? Jailed up? Why, I was only saving you."

"Saving me? How could being tied up and blindfolded save me?"

"You will see. They think that you are taken hostage but it is not true."

"They? Are you talking about Cress, Chili, and Cilan?"

"Correct."

"Well if they think I am being a hostage they will try to save me. Wouldn't they?"

"You will see. I will give you a week. I promise you that they will not come. Besides. They have been Using you anyways."

"Wha-?"

"Untie her. She is a friend."

"Yes Lord N."

The ropes around me were broken and my blindfold was taken off. The king left and I didn't get to see his face.

"I will take you to your room."

"Are you one of the people who carried me?"

"Correct. I am a member of the shadow traid. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You are lying. You hate me."

"Yes I do. Now come with me to your room."

"Ok..."

"...Do not feel down. Being used is a bad feeling but it shouldn't effect your willpower. You are very spirited and I envy that."

He gave off a bright smile. It reminded me of somebody. Somebody That I trust a 100%. Chili...

'Chili, Cress, ...Cilan...I trust you all. Please. Please come and get me. If not then I will come to you. I swear.'

I entered my room. It seemed like my bedroom at home. Full of childhood toys and stuffed dolls. But it seems that it is not my childhood toys. It was somebody else's. But who's? ...And why isn't there a bed?

A plastic but large train came thrashing by and carried me was not as huge as a real train but it was the length from the floor to my shorts. Dont ask how I ended up on top of it...

The train stopped in front of a large bed. No wonder I didn't see the bed. This room is so big that you need a train to take you around it! But... I have to say that is was the most funnest way to get around. XD

"But the truth is...I JUST WANTED TO BE A NORMAL TRAINER DOING NORMAL BATTLES WITH NORMAL PEOPLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who like it? Not white XD<strong>

**White: Shut up!**

**Melody: *snore* Dont talk back to her *snore***

**Cilan: Is she really asleep?**

**Melody: *snore* Yep... *snore***

**O.o'**

**Cilan: O.o'**

**White: O.o'**


	9. White Jewel Black Gem

**WELCOME TO LEGEND CHANNEL!**

**Melody: *snore***

**O.o Ok first you got knocked out then you got jet leg and now you are just plain sleepy all the time? Really?**

**Cilan: She probably got used to it by now.**

**Hilda: Of course! what did you expect?**

**Cilan: Her being hit by a bat again.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I somehow ended up with a life such as this one. But how? thats when I retraced my steps. It ended At Cilan.<p>

"Cilan. I am somehow connected to him So I was going to meet him whether I liked it or not. But what could have caused that? What Is the one item that Links me and him together? Maybe If I search a librar-"

Then I remembered. _white jewel..._

"White jewel. I am called this by Lord N and the shadow traid. White...Black. I understand now. Black and white. If I am the White jewel then Cilan must be Connected to this. So he might be... _The Black Gem..._ So he is the black gem and I am the white jewel. I get it!"

"You figured it out so easily. I am impressed."

"That voice... Lord N! Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Lord? When Did you decide to call me such a formal name? Is it that you trust me?"

"To tell you the truth...I don't know who to trust. But that does not change my request!"

"request? You make it seem as if you don't really care if I show myself at all!"

"I do care!"

"Can you prove that?"

"Fine! if you are not going to come out then I am going to find you!"

"At 10:00 at night? I recommend staying in your bed. Think this over before trying anything dangerous."

"Dangerous? How could I do something da...Crap! This room is the size of my house!"

"Hahahaha-"

"Do you think laughing is going to make me trust you?"

"-..."

"Good. And I guess your right about it being late and the huge room and all that but I still want to see your face."

"Patience. You will see when the time is right."

"Then I will await for the moment. Since I am going to bed, I recommend your leave. There is nothing interesting about a girl sleeping."

"Yes quite."

"You do understand that what you said angered me right?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Well then. Good. Night."

I went to sleep (of course). I thought over about the White Jewel and Black Gem.

'Now that I know this, All thats left is learning how I became the White Jewel. Was it something in my childhood? Or maybe it was a chain from one family member to the next. Maybe it involves my family. My mother told me that my grandmother died after I was born and that I was not able to see her...Wait! My grandmother. That it! She was the White Jewel before me! So when I was born, She had to die so I could take her place! I understand now! But why did she choose me? Why not my mother? Was it because she would have to die? I don't get that. I am thinking too much. I should just dream happily until morning.'

I woke up in a well lit room full of toys and trinkets. The train chugged all the way to the front of my bed. I got on the train and let it take me to the next stop. The bathroom. I changed from my Pj's and brushed my teeth. Then I washed my hair and dried and did all the stuff you usually do. Cause all I wanted was a NORMAL LIFE! I came out of the bathroom all ready to go and went back on the train. It took me to the exit.

"Maybe he will show himself today...Today...Today! How could I froget? I only have a week to answer his question If I trust cilan and his brothers or him. This is the first day so I should be thinking about it...Wait a minute! I need a break from this whole think stuff. I burned my brain to a crisp last night. Even when I was alseep I was still thinking about this white jewel and black gem stuff."

"I think you should really stop thinking aloud."

"Huh? *flushed*"

I opened the door of the exit and guess who I saw? Cress!

"Cress! Why are you here?"

"To get you out of here of course! To tell you the truth, I was here yesterday too."

"You were? Were you gathering information before getting me?"

"Wow. You really DO catch on fast."

"Shut it."

"I thought you would have made A come-back but I guess I was wrong."

"I said shut it you fountain head freak."

"O.o You seem mad. Did something happen."

"Im mad at a certain someone who tried to convince me that you and your brothers were fakes and only wanted to use me."

"Yeah. Um you do know that I was listening to that as well right? I saw you blindfolded."

"So you saw Lord N?"

"Lord? Do you actually trust that guy? You sound like you worship him."

"I DO NOT!"

"Ok Ok. No need to grow the tempeture of a sick pansear."

"I am not going to be 500° F."

"Wow. You must love those three pokemon if you know so much about them."

"I memorized The descriptions of the pokemon I catch or see. Long or not..."

A huge alarm set off in my room. The ringing in my ears hurt way too much. I felt sick to my stomach.

"We got to go now!"

Cress pulled me away from the room. Guards Chased after us. The sickening in my stomach felt worst. I collapsed.

"White? White!"

I could not hear cress any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Legend channel did good right?<strong>

**Cress: I like this chapter. But why didn't you use cilan instead of me? This is atyourserviceshipping right?**

**Yes but it made it more interesting if it was you. **

**Chili: What about me?**

**You are a big part of the story too. Don't worry. Oh! and sorry for making the story wierd with the way white speaks. **

**Hilda: Yeah I sound like a doofus.**

**Chili: SCOOBY DOO!**

**Hilda: Why did you just scream that so suddenly?**

**Chili: Cause I felt like it. :3**

**Crowd of fans: AWWWWW!**

**O.o Since when did we have fans?**


	10. Shadow traid?

**Again WELCOME TO OUR LEGEND CHANNEL!**

**Chili: WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Crowd of fans: AWWWWWW!**

**Cress: Why is that cute?**

**Crowd of fans: SHUT UP CRESS!**

**Cress: O.o'**

**Well...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what happened."<p>

"You said she just fainted?"

"Shh. Guys I thinks she is waking up."

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was too blurry to see.

"Rise and shine. Are you ok?"

"That voice. Your not cress. You are one of the shadow triad."

"Your hearing is very good but I am Right in front of your eyes that are not blindfolded."

"Um yeah. But maybe her eyesight is a little blurry right now. She did faint after all."

"I like him. he is the nice one out of the shadow traid isn't he?"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Thanks!"

"hehe. Are you guys brothers?"

"(all) Yes!"

"O.o Hahahahaha."

"Whats so funny?"

"Dont ask me. Ask her."

"If you are going to ask me then I will answer right now. You guys call yourselves the shadow traid but what are your exact names? You guys can't be together all the time. And you cant be called all at once every time somebody calls for you. This is proof that you guys have names and I want to know them."

"Well my name is beaty. Don't laugh..."

"My name is brook."

"My name is brick! Nice to meet you!"

"Haven't you already met her?"

"Oh yeah..."

"He isn't only the nice one but he is the funny one as well! How cute."

"*blush*"

"He does notice that I regained my eyesight now right?"

"You What! *hides blush*"

"Haha! Still funny! Anyways where am I?"

"you are in our secret hideout located under Anville town."

"...Say wha?"

"You heard us."

"Anville town is way too far from sonyo! How am I gonna get back?"

"Easy! Take the train. It wont take you directly to sonyo but it will take you far enough that you can walk in one day."

"Really? Well then where can I take the train?"

"First we will have to excort you out of the base then take you through the trainers. If they spot you then it means battle."

"I don't care."

"What? Don't you want To get to Sonyo faster?"

"Well yeah but I think it would be a lot more fun If I had my first battle with a stranger. I never had one before. I haven't even had a gym battle..."

"Wow. What a shock. But I guess you are having it now! Will you let me watch you on your first battle?"

"...Brick? Um...Have YOU ever had a battle?"

"...None of us have. The king said that It may give too much information if somebody ever got video of it. So we don't battle unless we are ordered to."

"Don't let Lord N get away of blocking your dream!"

"How do you know it is my dream?"

"When you looked at me and asked to watch my battle, I saw a spark in your eyes. It told me that you wish to battle yourself. Remember this, And you will be free to use that spark any time you want. Remember that no matter who stands in your way, That your dream will always break through. Even through steel wall, You diamond will shine through. Now lets go use your willpower! We are going to show your diamond to everyone!"

"What! But Lord N..."

"Have you already lost your diamond? Listen! Do not, And I mean do not, Lose your diamond! Now we are going to go and polish it out with the trainers! Lets go!"

"Um...Yeah. Thats sound great."

"Then lets go!"

"Ok ok! You just have to let us guide you through the maze of the hideout."

"Maze? Thats sounds fun! How does this maze work?"

"It is like a gym maze."

"Gym maze? You mean those puzzles that you need to figure out before meeting the gym leader?"

"I thought you said that you never been in a gym battle. How do you know about all this?"

"Chili, one of the Sonyo gym leaders, told me that all the gyms have puzzles. Chili and his brothers are the first gym so they made the puzzle easy for beginners."

"Oh. I forgot that you and the gym leaders are friends."

"Are you guys gonna be talking all day? You are annoying me."

"Geez. Its Cilan all over again..."

"Did you SAY something?"

"N-no Nothing!"

"Good. Then get going."

"Fine Mr. Direct."

"You are not good at whispering."

"Shut it brick! or else brook will kill me!"

"His rival is Cilan so maybe he doesn't like you. You just need to show him that you won't do anything to betray him nor hurt him."

"Hurt him? I think he wants to hurt ME."

"You got a point..."

"Gee thanks..."

"Hehe. Well Lets catchup to them before they ditch us... I can tell that they want to."

"Yeah yeah. Ok."

We headed down a narrow tunnel with many diamonds and crystals sticking out of the wall. It was a beautiful sight. The next chapter too. I know it will be great!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter without the legend channel is exactly 1,000 word long! EXACTLY!<strong>

**Chili: COOL!**

**Cress:...Woo...hoo...**

**Crowd of cress haters: EITHER SHOW SOME PEP OR DIE!**

**Cress: I would rather die than not be myself.**

**Crowd of cress lovers: DONT TALK TO CRESS LIKE HE IS A PEICE OF TRASH!**

**Cilan: I am happy that nobody is hurting me and white.**

**Crowd of chantillyshippers: ITS CILAN! HOW DARE HE TAKE WHITE! GET HIMMMM!**

**Cilan: Oh crud.**


	11. The maze and the puzzles!

**Welcome back to LEGEND CHANNEL!**

**Cress: Cilan. Where is white and chili?**

**Cilan: Dont look at me!**

**Chili: HELP US! THEY ARE TRYING TO GET ME AND WHITE TO KISS!**

**Cilan: NOBODY KISSES WHITE BUT ME!**

**Cress: On with the story. It is an extra long chapter.**

* * *

><p>We walked down the narrow path of diamonds and rubies. We stopped at a steel door with a very high tech lock.<p>

"Whats this?"

"It is part of the maze."

"Maze? You mean like the gym leader puzzles?"

"Basically but this is more advanced. There are five puzzles that you need to do. This door is one of the puzzles. This one opens the door to the real maze and from then on, you find the other puzzles. The main goal in this is that you need to complete every puzzle correctly. After you do that, The door to the outside will open. You just need to find it."

"Wow brook! You know a lot!"

"Of course i do."

Brook walked over to the door and I followed. The other two brothers didn't move an inch.

"Why aren't you coming along?"

"Well...our shoes melted to the floor."

I looked down at they'r feet. The black shoes they once worn turned into a big ball of mush.

"H-how did that h-happen?"

"Oh yeah. Did I mention that the maze has many traps?"

"No you didn't. But you warned us just in time...not."

Me and Brook looked at the door for a while.

"Hey Brook! You said you made it. Why don't you know how to get through?"

"Im the one who made the rules. Beaty is the one you made the puzzles and Brick is the one who organized the maze. It shuffles a lot. It may even shuffle while we are in it."

"What? But that is way dangerous."

"Not for me nor Cilan. But someday I'll find his weakness."

"Wait...Was this whole maze meant for Cilan?"

"Course not. People have been looking for our base for ages. If somebody found it, We are dead. Their is no other way to explain it."

"Seems harsh."

"More than you know..."

"Hey Beaty. I think those two are bonding."

"Brick are you an idiot?"

"No i'm not. If i was an idiot then how did i make the maze huh?"

"Cuz your a rat yourself!."

"HEY!"

"Will you two SILENCE?"

I ignored the three yelling boys and decoded the locked steel door. To me, It was a simple math problem. here it is.

There are seven girls on a bus. Each girl had seven backpacks. Each backpack had seven big cats. Each big cat had seven small cats. How many legs are on the bus? I did the math. here you go! 7x7=49x7=373x7=2,401x4=9,604+18=9,622 The 18 is from the number of the girls legs and the 4 that i used to multiply was for the cats legs. easy! its a kindergarden problem!

But it seemed that brook didn't think it was easy. He just stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"How the heck did you get that? Even I couldn't get that! Are you older than you look?"

"No. I am 14 exactly. Is that wrong?"

"No. But I am still not understanding how this is possible."

"Just keep walking. I want to get the the next door."

We walked through the maze and avoided traps one by one. I swear I almost got hit with a trap about 50 times! Its a good thing that Brook helped me through them. I will have to thank him later.

We got to the second door faster than I expected. it was a door covered with branches and had a few logs. fruit fell from the top and slid down the logs to the bottom. There was three buckets at the bottom with a picture of a fruit on each one. The one on the left had a orange picture. the middle had a picture of a watermelon and the one on the right had a apple for the picture.

This door was concealed in glass. the glass had a small machine and it looked like it had a mini game of the fruit door. Every time I moved a log in the mini game, the real door's log moved with it. I figured that I had to put the fruit in the right basket. scored 500 points and won the mini game! After i won, the fruit door zoomed right under the floor. After that, the glass that was blocking the way melted into goo.

Me and Brook continued to walk through the maze.

"That was easy to figure out. Too easy."

"All the doors have a level. The one you did was the lowest level."

"You sure? I thought the first one was the lowest level."

"Im sure... wait that is way harder than the one you just did! why would you think that is the lowest level?"

"Cuz i'm not really good with mini games and i'm better at math..."

"To me it looked like you zoomed past it like a hurricane."

"The game past ME like a hurricane."

Brook started to crack up. Heaven knows why...wait...HES CRACKING UP?

"I thought you didn't LIKE me! But i it turns out that you think of me as a FRIEND! That means you DO like me!"

"Yeah yeah. You are a friend now. hope your happy."

"Me being happy? It looks more like YOU are happy. You just laughed at something I said!"

"Yeah I guess your right. The door is up ahead. Do you think you can solve it?"

"You bet!"

We got to a colorful door that had the word riddle on it. i didn't see anything else.

"This door looks like nothing but a street sign with the word riddle on it."

"You may think that brook, but it is a touch screen door!"

"Its a wha-?"

I touched the word riddle on the door and it had a riddle on it instead of the WORD riddle.

"It says this. Im a four digit number! my 2nd digit is twice greater than my third. The sum of all my digits are thrice greater than my last digit. The produce of my 3rd and 4th digits is 12 times greater that the ratio of my 2nd to 3rd. What am I? Well thats easy! 7638!"

I typed in the numbers and the door said "Great job!" The door opened after.

Again, We continued to walk through the maze.

"You are really good at this. You could get through the gym puzzles with ease!"

"You think so? I hope they are more fun and more...safer than this maze..."

"You seem to not like our-"

I triggered a trap again for the 15000 time...great job White. You really outdid yourself.

A giant log came swinging towards me and Brook. Then Brook finished his sentence.

"-traps..."

We ran for dear life and got away from the giant tree log. Good thing we escaped that one! Cause it pushed us toward the next door! The door was a giant hand. Not a real one but a fake plastic hand. it had a screen on the thumb. I went up to it and read what was on the screen.

"2+11=? Use your hands."

"That seems easy! You don't even need to use your hands. Its 13."

"...Actually that is wrong."

"What?"

"When it says hands...It didn't say fingers. When it said hand it meant a clock! So it is 1!"

"If you don't do this correctly, we will have to start from the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't finish the doors in a winning streak, You will have to start from the beginning again."

"...I know it is 1. So I will enter it!"

"...ok..."

I entered the number 1 and thought about pressing the send button... it was intense. the words kept spinning in my head. start over? After feeling that torture I will not do it again! I pressed the send button and the door...unlocked! I knew it!

"It seems that you were right! You really are the master at this!"

"Never underestimate me. Girl or not, I am still strong and smart!...Ok maybe just smart..."

Again, Brook cracked up laughing.

"Then you should get a boyfriend fast. Cuz the road is gonna be bumpy from now on."

"Shut it! As a matter of fact i do have a boyfriend...sorta..."

"What do you mean by "sorta"?"

"Well not a boyfriend but a guyfriend."

"Then who exactly?"

"Why are you budding into my personal s-WOAH!"

I got caught in another trap...again...and brook had to crack up AGAIN!

"Did you just say personal woe?"

"You know what I meant!"

"Ok. Fine. You ruin the fun ya know..."

Brook untied me from dangling by me foot. I got caught in the easiest trap in the world...

"Stupid rope trap..."

"If you lighten up you might enjoy this maze."

"This so called "Maze" Has almost killed me a MILLION times! How can I enjoy that?"

"By thinking its funny. Anyways, I can see the next door."

Up ahead was a door made of...Jello? How is this gonna be hard?

I walked up to the giant jello mass and looked around.

"There is nothing BUT jello! Where the heck is the puzzle?"

"Dont ask me. Your the genius here."

"Wait...Maybe this big mass of jello IS the puzzle!"

"I stand corrected: Your and idiot!"

"Who cares what you think!"

"Listen! even if it does have a puzzle, it doesn't matter! its jello! you can walk THROUGH IT!"

"Oh yeah? try it. See how that works for ya."

"Fine!"

Brook walked to the jello mass and had a little shiver fest...after, He went on to what he had to do. He tried to walk through the heavy mass. He tried many ways than I expected. Then the room started to shake. I ran toward Brook and held on to him. Tightly. Still next to the puzzle, The maze shuffled. After it shuffled, We couldn't go back. It was a complete dead end either way. But by dead end, I mean my body squished to the wall and the jello. Then I had an idea.

"Brook! Can you hear me?"

"Not sure. I think I have a bit of jello in my ear."

"Forget that! try to crawl up and over the jello! I think the puzzle was to find a way to get over it!"

"Ok! I'll try!"

We tried to wiggle our way up and over the mass. It worked! We went over a the jello. But what we saw next was like the door to life!

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Cilan: And that was for?**

**Me feeling really nice cuz i gave the viewers a really long chapter today. I almost had to delete it. cuz of the whole black out thing but i finished it just in time!**

**Chili: YAY! THE CHAPTER IS A TOTALLY AMAZING LONG CHAPTER!**

**...ok? Well i hope you enjoy the chapter in the blackout. see you next time on legend channel!**


	12. The battle and the…?

**Hey! Welcome back to legend channel. Lately, I have been watching/reading a lot of anime/manga. I AM SUCH A FEAK! **

**Chili: How are you a freak?**

**Well i actually got the power to turn anybody into an anime freak. Hey. Isn't that a sponsor?**

**Chili: um...What happened to the rest of the...Idk CREW MATES?**

**I had to send them to a spec****i****al place as well *devilish look***

**Chili:...Your not going to do that to me are you?**

**Course not. I had to send them away so we could have our sweets!**

**Chili: YAY! SWEETS!**

* * *

><p>Finally we were able to escape the torture of this stupid maze.<p>

"FINALLY! Free from this torture house...But I have to say. I really did enjoy the puzzles and riddles..."

"Then why did you call it a torture house?"

"Cause i almost got killed about 5000 TIMES! Why did you install these traps? Why not just install an alert and whenever somebody intrudes you choose to either bind them or let them be?"

"Cause theres no fun in that."

"...wow... You are weird..."

"You think its weird to have fun?"

"No. Whats weird is that your definition of fun isn't fun at all..."

"Well excuse me princess."

"Your not Link. Don't say that."

"Jeesh. What a trasher."

"You did NOT just call me that!"

"Um...Brick."

"Yeah Beaty?"

"I think you were wrong about them bonding..."

"Course not! This is the first time Brook ever had a fight like this! He must have a crush on her or something!"

"Ok. Maybe. But I still don't like this..."

"...Wait! You like her TOO!"

"#$%& NO!"

So two fights begun at the exit...WAIT! WHAT WAS BEATY AND BRICK DOING AT THE EXIT?

"Beaty? Brick? What the heck are you guys doing here? I thought your feet got burnt at the entrance."

"It did! But it doesn't mean we didn't escape it and used the stairs to the exit!"

"WHAT?"

"Damn! You just had to open your mouth brick!"

"Sorry..."

"WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT JUST TO FIND OUT THAT THERE WAS STAIRS TO TAKE US TO THE EXIT IN THE BEGINNING? YOUR DEAD!"

"She is not joking."

"Thanks Brook. Thats really helpful information. We never knew that." Said Beaty.

Beaty and Brick ran for there lives. I followed them out the exit.

"There she goes...I am guessing she would do the same thing to chili and cress." said Brook.

"What do you mean by "there she goes"? I am right next to you."

"Wait...Didn't you just chase after Beaty and Brick out the exit?"

"Course not. I went and got a robot that looks just like me to do it."

"Where in hell did you get a robot?"

"I have a portable one. It shrinks into a small cube when you press the button on the necklace. Anyways, lets go!"

"No. I go. You stay here and wait while I go save my brothers."

I crossed my arms and pouted... Nope! Didn't work! He ran off and ruined my fun...Darn!

I followed them towards the exit.

"I see the light! Im dead!" I made a joke as I came closer to the end of the exit.

I finally came through the exit and looked around. the trees were beautiful and the grass blew with the wind. A sight to behold...

"Looks like she came out." Beaty said with an annoyed look.

"Yeah...Why did you have to do that? It was...mean." said Brick.

"Well sorry! I was mad at you!"

"Hey you!" Yelled a trainer. "How 'bout a Pokemon battle? I would love to see you lose!" She said with a smug look.

I clenched my Pokeball into my fist. "Bring it on! You seem too cocky. You would probably loose in 3 seconds!" I said. He looked annoyed.

"Fine! I choose you! Patrat!"

"You go with patrat, I go with osshowat! Assho! I choose you!" I yelled. Assho, My pokemon, Payed no attention to the battle when she came out. He just ran Toward me, Hugged me, And refused to let go...

"Assho! Stop hugging me! Its a battle!" He payed no attention. I found an idea pop into my head. "Fine. Then I guess I will just switch you with pansa, You remember out new pansage right?" Assho snapped out of its love fest and quickly ran into the field, ready to battle. "Thats more like it!" I face the trainer. The battle was on!

"Go! Patrat! Use scratch!" The Pokemon's claws sharpened and ran towards assho. "Dodge it!" I called. Assho swiftly dodged it with ease.

"Great! Now use agility!" I commanded. Assho ran towards the Patrat. "Quick! Now use shell blade!" I said as my Assho came closer. He slashed the patrat with great force. The cocky trainer now became dumbfounded. He snapped out of it and gave his patrat another command. "Use flash!" "Close your eyes Assho!" I said, knowing what he was trying to do. I caught his annoyed look right before the flash cleared the sight.

"Assho! This flash may be a way for him to take advantage! Use your shell as a shield while you cant see!" I said without looking. It was too blinding. When the flash faded, The patrat was gone. Once again, The cocky look appeared on the trainers face.

"Assho! Close your eyes! Dont make a single sound!" I commanded. Assho looked at me worriedly but did as I commanded. I closed my eyes as well...I felt the presence of it. The patrat! "Assho! Its underground! Use shell blade on the ground!" I commanded. Assho dug his blade into the ground, Causing it to cave in. The patrat popped its head out. it fainted. "Yeah! Way to go Assho!" I yelled.

I was about to pick up Assho but suddenly...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating! I was having a major case of writers block! (Damn you writers block!)<strong>

**Chili: Hoped You liked the story! We will see you next chapter! Please give me a cookie too!**

**-.-' Really?**


	13. Burning

**Hey hey pplz! Wassup?**

**Cilan: You being a torture. You USED to be nice! **

**Well that was before you started dating White and got a good life.**

**Cilan: :( meany!**

***Evil laugh!* Anyways, the chapter starts now! ROLL THE FILM!**

* * *

><p>Assho shined a bright blue. in its strange blue form, it began to re-shape its entire body. When the flash faded away, Assho looked...different...instead of having its scalchop on its stomach, it had 2 scalchops on its sides and its big and cute nose became a small one. Assho wasn't even white and light blue anymore! He was now dark blue and REALLY dark blue! "Dewott!" It cried. My pokedex started to vibrate. "Pokemon registered!" It said.<p>

I checked my pokedex to see what it will tell me about my Assho. "Assho evolved! It became a dewott!" It said.

"Duh! I want to know ABOUT a dewott! And what did my pokemon learn? Is it a new move?"

"Dewott. Water type pokemon. Gender-Male"

"I already know that!"

"descriptions-1. ability-torrent. Weakness- grass, electric. Description- scalchop techniques differ from one dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops. Strict training is how its flowing double scalchop technique."

"Thank you! You finally taught me something!" I said.

"New move learned! Furry cutter!" It said. Wait...my pokemon can only learn that move on level 20. How is it possible that it is level 20?

"You are good!" Said the trainer I fought against. "You defeated my patrat so easly! And he was my strongest pokemon! Level 50!" My jaw dropped...For real.

"Y-Your pokemon is level _50_? Your pokemon was 10 times the level of my pokemon! Assho was only level 5!" The trainers jaw dropped. He did NOT expect that!

"...excuse me while I go back to science class!" He yelled as he ran like a speed runner. I wouldn't blame him...

I turned around to look at the shadow traid. They were gaping at me with the "How the hell did you do that?" Look. I just smiled sheepishly.

"It seems like...You dont need us to pass through the woods. I already saw an epic battle so Im ready to go! see ya!" Called Brick. Him and his brothers left after that. I am actually kinda happy that my pokemon was so strong. Now I KNOW that i am connected to this pokemon. It fights hard to victory just like me.

I walked down the forest path, defeating a few trainers along the way. It felt like...a dream. The trees held cream color leaves that matched with the season. Fall...One of my favorite seasons. I breathed in the fresh air. The beautiful smell of berries and mint. It was amazing. 'Will my journey always be like this?' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I felt uneasy. It was like something was about to happen. My legs suddenly moved on its own and swept me away from something. It was a team plasma grunt. She was holding a cloth in her hand. 'Chloroform' I thought to myself.

My legs started to move on its own for the second time. I was running. I skipped trainers and Pokemon. I finally got out of the forest and ran to the train.

'Whats going on? My wont my legs stop moving?' I thought to myself. When I got to the train station, My legs finally stopped moving. "Wha-what was that?" I turned my head around. I was going to go back into the forest until-

**BOOM!**

The whole forest exploded.

My eyes watched the forest burn in horror. If I had stayed in that forest any longer, I would have probably be burned. 'Who caused this?' I thought to myself. 'I-it could be team plasma could it?' I felt horror sink into myself. 'The only reason that forest and all of the living creatures in it were burning was all because of me? This...This was the most stupidest thing in all of earth.' I thought to myself. I suddenly, just in a few seconds, understood why Cilan had been like this. He never smiled because his whole life was nothing but seriousness.

I walked away from the train station. I ran to the burning forest to see if there were any survivors.

"Vi!" I heard a Pokemon chirp. I spun my head around desperately. I found two pokemon holding hands and coughing as they made it out of the fire. They collapsed.

I picked them up and dashed to find a pokemon center. I then noticed that the pokemon center was burning down along with the forest. I dashed for the train station and told the conductor that I needed to save the Pokemon. He took me to the next city as soon as he could.

As I was being carried away by the train, I stared at the burning ashes until it was out of sight.

'Poor Cilan. He must have had to deal with that for such a long time.' I thought to myself. Cilan never smiles...And I now know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating. I had...homework...I cant tell you the project though.<strong>

**Cilan: Why not?**

**Cuz my teacher may be watching.**

**Cilan: –.– do you expect me to believe THAT?**

**O.O...Yes?**

**Cilan: Wow. Now I-**

**Teacher: B-!**

**NOT ALOUD TO SAY MY NAME! Its too boyish anyways...**

**Teacher: Okay...CLAIRE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING YOUR PROJECT!**

**And now... Um Press pretty button...PRESS PRETTY BUTTON BELOW!**


	14. White & Black Legend, Zoroa & Victini

**Hi! Im sleepy again!**

**Cilan:...**

**Hey? Cilan?**

**Cilan:...**

**Hilda: He lost his voice from yelling at you.**

**Yay! Lucky me!**

**Cilan: *Death glares***

**Never mind. He can still glare.**

* * *

><p>I noticed the pokemon move in my arms. I looked down to see two pokemon I have never seen before. My pokedex started beeping but I didn't bother. For some reason, It was like I already knew them. "Zoroa...Victini." I said. Was...that their names? Is this...White jewel stuff have something about this?<p>

"Ugh...M-mama." I heard one of the pokemon say. It talked in human speech but...I shouldn't be surprised. So many strange things happened in such little time. It all started when...When...

My head started pounding. I closed my eyes tightly and was about to hold the pokemon tighter but restrained myself. "C-Closer! Into thoughts!" The Pokemon Zoroa said. My hands suddenly jerked closer and my eyes whited out.

I opened my eyes and all I could see was white. I turned around and looked in all directions. Nothing but me. Then The words the Zoroa said popped into my head. Into thoughts?

Suddenly the words 'into thoughts' started floating in the air. It crumbled into pieces afterwards. It suddenly hit me. Every word that I thought suddenly appeared in front of me. It was because it was my thoughts!

"Wha? How did I-?" Suddenly, the white world turned black and a small light was on the other side. I ran towards it.

I looked deep into the picture. My mother was looking at me.

"I cant believe it. My new born." Oh. this is a memory. Of when...I was born.

"What should we name her?" My father asked.

"...How about after her grandmother. Hilda." Suddenly, a white flash started to shine around my hand. When the flash disappeared, A necklace was in my hand. It was the black yingyang piece. Mother looked at it with wide eyes.

"Honey...I think we should give her a nickname."

"What is it." Mother paused...

"White." She said.

The memory faded away and I came back to reality. My arms loosened on the small black and red Pokemon.

"White?" Asked the small Pokemon. I nodded my head as it looked up at me.

"Thats nice. White...are you the White Jewel?" She asked.

"Yes..." I said. Zoroa became serious.

"Then...You are my master. I must serve you at my very will." Zoroa climbed out of my arms and bowed towards me.

"The Pokemon you are holding right now is my friend. Victini. He was helping me search for you. But it seems as if you have found us. My queen." The zoroa bowed again.

"What connection do you have with the White jewel." I asked seriously.

"..." Zoroa was hesitant. "For generations, my family has served the White jewel in the greatest of journeys. Victini, on the other hand, served the Black gem."

"...So your ancestor has met my grandmother."

"Correct. My grandmother served yours to help protect Unova. Now you must do the same, But not only protect Unova, but save it as well."

"Save it?"

"Yes. You are the heroine of Unova. Or soon to be. You see, an evil organization has been on the verge of doing something terribly evil. They are hunting for you because they want to capture the Legendary Flame of Unova, also known as Reshiram."

"How does that involve me?"

"Reshiram has a name that connects to yours very well. Her other name is...The White Legend."

My eyes slowly widened. _The White Legend...It is so similar to the White Jewel. Cilan told me something about being connected to something...does he mean this?_

"So do you understand?" Zoroa stared at me. It made me certain that what I thought was correct.

"Yes." I said. "Cilan told me that he and myself are connected to something. I am connected to the White Legend. The reason for this is because I am the White Jewel. Cilan is the Black Gem, which would mean he is connected to something called the Black Legend. Correct?"

"That is correct. The Black Legend is the legendary pokemon called Zecrom. Zecrom is also known as the Legendary Bolt of Unova."

"I see...I have another important question..."

"An important question? Ask away."

"If you are here to help me in my journey...then who will help Cilan?"

"That would be Victini. The one you are holding now. He is my friend." I smirked.

"How cute. Pokemon love."

Zoroa blushed. "Please dont mock me. I dont like being mocked at all."

"Okay okay...One more question. this is the last but important one."

"Yes?" My eyes loosened...

"Why did they explode the-"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Or no?<strong>

**Cilan:...**

**–.–' WAKE UP CILAN!**

**Cilan:... *Sign language* (I am Awake you moron!)**

***Sign language* (DONT CALL ME A MORON!)**

**Cilan: (YOU ARE ONE!)**

**(AM NOT!)**

**Cilan: (ARE TOO!)**

**Hilda: STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER IN SIGN LANGUAGE! YOUR GONNA BREAK YOUR HANDS!**

**Cilan:...(Yes hilda)**

**...Yes hilda.**


	15. Fake or Real

**...*Yawn* Um yeah uh...Chili. Disclaimer. Now.**

**Chili: Um claire does not own pokemon in any way shape or form. Can I go now?**

**ZzZzZzZzZz**

**Chili:...I'll take that as a yes! *Leaves***

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!<strong>

"What was that!" I freaked out. I turned my head to see different directions of the train before seeing smoke and flames from two carts away.

"A fire?"

"Not an ordinary one! Its was a bomb!" Zoroa exclaimed. I got nervous and decided a crazy plan. A VERY crazy one.

"I got a feeling that those guys are N's grunts! I-I have no time to deal with team plasma! We are gonna jump off this train!"

"WHAT? Okay, I may be a pokemon but even I KNOW thats crazy!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Hand myself over!" I yelled, getting puzzled by the fact that they are STILL after me. How do they still know I'm alive?

"N-no! Why would I want you to be captured by the shadow traid!" Now my mind is REALLY puzzled. The shadow triad? Impossible! They just helped me to escape!

And that, was when I was proven wrong.

My carts door broke and flew to the other side of the cart, almost slamming me in the face. I turned to look at the people who did this and...It was them.

"There she is!" The one who sounded like Brook said.

"B-brook! What are you doing!"

"How do you know my name? What did you do!"

"Calm down brother!" Beaty said. W-whats going on.

"B-beaty! Brick! B-brook! What are you guys doing?"

"What the? How in HELL does she know our names? SHES A WITCH!" Brick yelled, pointing a finger at me. Which of course, made me laugh a little.

"The hell? Shes laughing? Im not that funny! For heavens sake, Im the one who should be laughing and you should be cowering in fear!"

"Brick, I know you. You are the silly one. Brook is the really...Lets just say strong and silent. And as for beaty, if you laugh at his name, he will beat you up, and he is a complete smarty-pants."

The three brothers were shocked.

"How they hell do you know that!" Brook growled.

"She must have sent someone to gather information about us! Wait...Smarty-pants?" Beaty yelled.

"Wait, IM THE SILLY ONE? That doesn't sound cool at all! damnit!" I started to laugh even harder. In fact, I was rolling on the floor.

"I CANT BE THAT FUNNY!"

"Well actually brick, When somebody tries to be funny, they aren't funny at all. And when someone doesn't try, they are funny. You fall in this category."

"Gee thanks."

"God damnit you two! For once, pay attention!" Brook roared, which scared me. He was never like this in their base.

"Tie her up!" He yelled, Throwing rope to his brothers. I then, decided to go with my crazy plan.

...

I jumped out of the cart.

...

"THE HELL? SHES COMMITTING SUICIDE!" Brick yelled, Earning a smack to the head.

"No idiot! Shes escaping!"

Oh, how he was right.

"ASSHO!" I called, sending out my dewott.

"Use water gun on the floor to land us softly!" I commanded.

Once we landed, I noticed that the shadow traid jumped out as well and started chasing me down to Nimbasa.

I ran as fast as my legs could, Zoroa and my Dewott following behind.

"Get her pokemon first!" One yelled. I assumed it was Beaty.

"Return!" I said, sending my pokemon back into his ball. Now for Zoroa...H-how can I help him?

"Zoroa! Climb into my arms!" I said, slowing my pace so she could jump into my arms.

"She went slower! Get her!" Brook yelled, before stopping in his tracks.

I stopped as well and stared in fear of what was coming...

...

...A train...

I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and I was lifted into the air, seconds before I was flattened down to nothing.

I looked up to the face of my savior.

It was Brook.

"B-brook?" I mumbled

He looked at me from the corner of his eye then looked back to wherever he was looking.

He then landed ontop of the train and so did his brothers.

I was tied up in a matter of seconds...I lost my chance to escape.

Brook threw me down and started to ask me questions.

How do you know our names, why did you jump out of the train, it was a stupid idea...He just kept going on and on. Which surprised me. Isn't he supposed to be quiet?

"B-brook, You really dont remember? You told me your name! So did Beaty and Brick!" I exclaimed.

They looked at me with an odd expression, as if I was joking, before slowly realizing that I was not.

Brook shook his head then looked at me, unconvinced. "If thats true, then tell me this; who is my greatest rival?" I thought for a moment and flashed back into my memories.

"...Cilan..." I whispered.

"Wha?"

"Cilan." I said more clearly.

Brook stared at me in shock for a few moments before growling.

"H-how in hell could I have told you that! I never speak of it to anybody!" He roared.

"Brook! You never acted like this in Anville town!"

"Shut UP!"

I stared at his face. Pure anger and disgust...What have I done wrong?

"DAMN YOU SHADOW TRAID!" Zoroa yelled. "Haven't you noticed that she has been tricked! She never met the real you but she met the fake you! And those fake you people must have known everything about you! Dont get all rude to her! ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR LETTING INFORMATION LOOSE!"

I stared at my tied up friend. She was crying and wore a face full of anger and fear...

...

What have I done to deserve this?

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>

**Cilan: *Kissing White in background***

***Is videoing* This'll be their wedding video!**

**(A/N Oh and alexandrian H, Cilan acts like that because this is how he was BEFORE he acted all nerdy and friendly.)**


	16. Kiss and protection? BLUSH!

**Yep! Say hello to this chapter! I have a surprise in this one!**

**Cilan: *Still kissing white but this time pinning her on wall***

**O.o This...Is some good quality wedding video...**

**Cress: Claire does not own pokemon in any way shape or form. She wished though.**

**Chili: Um CHAPTER STARTS NOOOOOW! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**o.0?**

* * *

><p>"Someone...How? How in the world could anyone know anything about us but lord N and this girl?"<p>

"You forgot someone." I said. They glared at me then suddenly, gave a face full of fear.

"W-what the, her eyes! They turned red!" Beaty yelled.

"T-that means _He _is here!" Brick said.

Brook just stood there in silence, completely alert over his surroundings.

Then, a green blur zoomed past me and I felt strong yet gentle arms carry me.

I looked up and glanced at the person who was carrying me bridal style.

"C-Cilan!" I whispered. T-this was like...Just like how Brook saved me from the train. Why are they so similar yet so different?

I looked at Cilan once more and noticed that his eyes were red as well.

"Great! Just effing great! They already triggered it! WE already triggered it!" Brick started yelling before getting whacked in the head...again.

"Get her NOW! We can still make it!" Brook yelled, glaring daggers at Cilan before attempting to give him an uppercut. But Cilan was too fast.

He dodged every hit they blew. Until finally, he and I were at the end of the train.

I looked up at Cilan, worriedly. What will he do next? Are we going to be captured? What is he thinking? Is he planning something?

All these questions zoomed through my head but stopped when I saw him smirk and look down at me.

"Your crazy plan is going to work."

'He wouldn't!'

But, he did. He jumped off the train.

"WHAT?"

"There is no way they could survive that!"

"Damnit! We will never get Reshiram now!"

Little did they know that Cilan was holding onto a metal bar thats part of a latter.

"Cilan, Are you trying to think like me? 'Cuz if you are, thats a bad Idea." I asked in a whisper.

He just smirked then closed his eyes.

Before I even knew it, he was kissing my forehead.

I blushed crazily and his smirked grew wider.

He then jumped into an open window of the train cart and started to go to the front, passing people who smirked at my blushing.

When we got to the front of the train, there were two people dressed in black and white coats and hats.

Wait a minute, I know these two.

"I-ingo? Emmet?"

They turned around, surprised.

"White?" Ingo said.

"WHITE!" Emmet yelled, attempting to grab me out of Cilans grasp. But Cilan did not like the idea of me hugging Emmet so he used his super speed to make sure Emmet didn't get CLOSE to me.

"Wow, He doesn't like ANYBODY close to his girl...Wait, Cilan?" Emmet said. "Cilan, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Sonyo aren't you?"

"I had to take care of some Team Plasma business." Cilan said calmly.

"Or, You had to take care and protect your girlfriend?" Emmet asked. I blushed and was about to retort but.

"That too." H-he just agreed that I was his-

"But she is not my girlfriend. She is just being hunted down by Team Plasma. Those scum think she's an easy target but she is not when I am around." Well, thank god he didn't agree of me being his girlfriend...But still, Why did he kiss me?

"Who is chasing you?" Ingo asked. His face was usually serious but this time, more than usual.

"The shadow triad." Cilan answered, using his emotionless face.

"I see, this is bad news. Did any train get damaged? Any at all?" Ingo asked.

Cilan looked at me, as if he wanted me to answer instead.

"Y-yes. I was coming from a train that goes from Anville town to Nimbasa city. It was set with a bomb and thats when I met the shadow triad. I decided to jump off the train and I think the train exploded somewhere in the tunnels. It will be very important to clear off the tunnels before you can let any more trains through." I said.

"Yes, indeed. I will call the train station in Nimbasa to close down."

"Ha! Made it- Wait? Who are these guys?" A boy came, bursting through the door.

"Hey, aren't you Cilan? on of the gym leaders of sonyo city?"

Cilan nodded slowly and emotionless.

They boy then looked at me questionably.

"Uh, I dont know why he is still holding me." I said.

Cilan blushed crazily and set me down. He put his hand behind his neck sheepishly and bowed to me.

"Cilan, being formal is NOT you. Its strange." I said, much to his annoyance.

"Uh, can you guys tell me what goin-"

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

Another explosion was set off by a bomb. Then, the shadow triad appeared once again.

"W-what the?" The boy said. "Okay! Calm down Black! Calm down!" He said to himself.

Brook pointed a finger at me and said "She is coming with us, one way or another."

The so called "Black" Looked at me in shock.

"Never in a million years." Was all that Cilan said.

* * *

><p><strong>MUWAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Chili: MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cress:...Aw, what the heck. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cilan: *Kissing White and doesn't pay attention***

**O.o? Really?**


	17. Black? Cilan? Shadow triad? Confused…

**MUWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, DISCLAIMER! Cheren, if you please.**

**Cheren: Why am I here? Um, Claire does not own pokemon in any way shape or form. Again, why am I here?**

**Cuz you signed a contract. WELCOME!**

**Cheren: At least you didn't trick Black and Bianca.**

* * *

><p>"Never in a million years." Cilan stood in front of me protectively.<p>

"Heh, big mistake." Brook said, charging at Cilan. Cilan started to charge back and they both kicked at the same time. Cilan was too strong and made Brook go flying.

"Tsk, damn." Brook mumbled.

I noticed that his brothers were gone, and I started to look around frantically.

I was then grabbed my both of my arms.

"B-brick! Beaty!" I exclaimed after seeing the two faces.

"Stay still! You have no other choice!"

I thought for a moment, My crazy brain must have SOMETHING in there! Then is hit me, Confuse them! I need to get them to fight each other!

"Hey! Beaty, You are supposed to be the smart one right? Strange, because the fake one IS supposed to be like you but he was...Kinda dumb."

"What! Im not dumb pesky brat!"

"Me the brat? I thought you called Brick that."

"YOU CALLED ME A BRAT?"

"NO! Although I guess you are one."

"HEY!"

Both teens let go of my arms and I ran over to the freaking out Black.

"Hey kid, Your names Black right? Thats what you said. Anyways, once you get involved with this, there is no turning back. Sorry about that." I bowed. He bowed back before shooting back up and yelling "Watch out!"

He grabbed my arm and ran towards the door and I turned back to see that Brick had almost hit me with his fist. That could have knocked me out.

I looked over to Cilan, who was smirking at me. Just before me and Black closed the door, Cilan knocked out Brook easily. Was he holding back?

"Come on! We need to get to the end of the train! Then we will have a bit of time to think!" Black said, pulling me down to other carts.

When we got to the end, Black called out one of his pokemon.

"Musha! Eat my dreams." He said. I watched his pokemon bite his head. I was scared half to death before remembering the pokemon.

"Wait, my aunt has a musharna! That the dream eating pokemon! Your having it eat your dreams now of all times?"

Black looked at me with emotionless eyes. "Thats right." He began.

"You see, My head is completely full of dreams. I never seem to get my mind off of it."

"What dreams?"

"Dreams...Of beating the pokemon league." He said. "I have musha here eat my dreams during fatal situations as this. This is so I can think of what to do. Musha will eat my dream...Until the finally...Go...Blank."

Black stared off into space for a few moments.

"Thats it! You, I remember that Team plasma is an evil organization who is trying to capture either Reshiram or Zecrom. But from back there, they seem to be wanting you. Your a key to them, aren't you!"

"Y-yes! But how did you know it was team plasma?"

"Easy, I saw a few grunts at the train statio-...Oh crap! They are gonna try and capture you there! We can't let you be seen!" He said. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Use this to cover your face. We don't want them to see that, do we?"

"U-um, Why are you helping me so sudden? You act like your putting full trust in me!" I exclaimed.

"What? Of course! Your a good and innocent person who has done nothing wrong! I could tell when you told me that once im involved, I cant go back. Im guessing you got involved by accident?"

"Well...I didn't even know that I was involved with something like this. It all just started when I left my home village-" ]

**BOOOOOOM!**

"Crap! We have to hurry with the plan!" I yelled.

"Right! You say that you are a key to either Reshiram or Zecrom right?"

"Yes! Im the key to finding and capturing Reshiram."

"Do you think you can summon Reshiram now!" Black asked.

"What! Impossible! I can only summon BOTH Reshiram and Zecrom at the same time with Cilan!"

"Well thats just dandy!" Black said sarcastically.

"Wait...Zoroa." I whispered.

"Who?"

"Zoroa!" I yelled. "ZOROA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I screamed. Instead of Zoroa, Cilan came, Holding...Victini! I-i though that-

"Hehehe! You thought I was Cilan huh? Nope! Remember, Im the illusion pokemon. I can make myself look like anyone."

"Zoroa!" I exclaimed. "I need your help now! We have to escape! I need you to...Wait, Can you make me and Black look like a totally different person?"

"Hehehe! Of course! That is REALLY easy!" Zoroa said before grabbing my hand and turning me into a little girl.

"Wow! I look AND sound like a small little girl!"

"Okay! You next Black...I think thats what White called you."

"Her names White?"

Before Black said another word, Zoroa turned Black into a little boy who looked a lot like me. We almost looked like twins!

"Okay, No I am gonna turn myself into a mother and I will turn victini into a baby cuz he is sleeping...Unconsious...You get it."

Once we were all transformed, we walked back into the cart and sat down casually. Now the shadow triad will never find us.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAY! Like? Hate? LOVE?...Unbearable? O.o REVIEW!<strong>

**Chili: REVIEW!**

**Cress: REVIEW!**

**Cheren:...Review...**

**White: *Gasp from kiss* R-review...**

**Cilan: *Gasp from kiss* Review.**


	18. Dad? What happened?

**Okay okay! Get ready for me being random time! But first, disclaimer from Brook!**

**Brook: Claire does not own pokemon. Can I go kill White now?**

**SURE! Use this! *Gives golden knife***

**Brook: *Smirks***

**Cilan: O.o The hell YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP ME AND WHITE!**

**Oopsy's :3**

* * *

><p>Me and the others waited on the train patiently. I was scared out of my mind. What if they found me out? What if something happened to Cilan? Will team plasma catch me?<p>

I messed with my pigtail nervously. I looked around and heard a swoop from the carts door. I got scared stiff and I couldn't move.

"Oh! Cilan!" Zoroa said in her mother form. I looked up quickly and sighned in relief when I saw Cilan at the door. He must have won. But jeez, he looks like he had trouble. He looked like he was in pain but I guess not many people noticed it.

"Um...Who are you again?"

"JEEZ! Idiot! Your friends with my little daughter! Hilda!" UGH! I hate that name! And how'd Zoroa know my name! Darnit!

Cilan seemed to understand what was going on though, so I'll let it pass.

"Oooh! Yeah. I forgot." Cilan said, Hitting his head playfully. When did he become a goofball? Is this what he acts like when he's in public? No, He didn't do that in his cafe´. I wonder why he is acting like this.

Cilan sat down next to me and stared at me before slowly cracking up.

"What? Are you calling my face funny! You KNOW what I would do if you are!"

"Hard to believe that you could actually hurt me in any way." He said, smirking. Black looked over to us and had a worried look on his face.

"Grrrr! Fine! Come on uh...What other name can I use for you?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Uh, Well, My real name is Hilbert! That works?" He whispered back.

"Yeah! Works perfect! Lets go Hilbert!" I said, grabbing his arm and walking off into the other cart.

Cilan looked at me and then gave a glare to Black before we closed the door behind us.

"White! What are you doing?"

"SHHHH! Dont call me that stupid!" I said, bonking him on the head.

"O-Oh yeah. Sorry. But really, what are you doing? Its dangerous!"

"What? Dangerous? How?" I asked, so we wouldn't look like we knew EVERYTHING about the shadow traid. Luckily, Black caught on.

"W-well its a train and I dont want to loose you..." He said, trying to act brotherly.

"Its okay silly! Lets go to the front of the train, K?" With that, I pulled his arm to the other carts.

When we finally got to the front, We found Emmet and Ingo driving the train as if nothing happened.

"Subway bosses? What'cha doing?" I asked.

They turned around and looked at me and Black.

"Awwww! Their so CUTE!" Emmet said, crushing us in a hug.

Black didn't enjoy it much but for me, I just hugged him back.

"Emmet! The boy is breathless! As for the girl, Im surprised she is this tough..." Ingo said.

"Emmet, Ingo, What happened to the shadow triad?" I asked, Becoming serious. Emmet instantly stopped crushing me and Black and loosened while Ingo just stared at the wall he was facing. We were behind him, Waiting for an answer.

"How do you know about the shadow triad?" He asked seriously.

I smirked and chuckled a bit, Making him turn his whole body around to face me and Black. "Because I AM the one they are after. Its me, Hilda."

"Impossible! She wouldn't even dare to say her own name!"

"I have too, Im not sure what happened with the shadow triad idiot!" I yelled. Ingo stared at me in shock and Emmet walked over by my side.

"Ingo, I am pretty sure she is telling the truth. First off, She had a Zoroa. Isn't it said that a Zoroa is an illusion pokemon? She may look like a kid, But she is not."

"..." Ingo closed his eyes and put his thumb on his chin, as if he was thinking. " Your right...But why is W-...I mean hilda doing all the way back here? Last time I checked, You weren't so happy to go back to places with bad memories."

"Oh SHUT UP! I HATE it when you bring that up!"

Ingo chuckled. "Yep. Thats her alright. Now about the shadow triad...They just suddenly disappeared." I froze at this.

'Disappear? Oh Great! Just effing great! What am I going to do now? Im gonna effing DIE!' I thought to myself. Thats when I had a feeling...'No'

"_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM!**_"

I turned around quickly and sprinted to the last cart, Where Cilan and Zoroa were.

I found dead bodies everywhere.

"Find somebody with red eyes! We cant have her escape!"

"Look! That little girl!" The criminals eyes were appointed at me.

"M-mommy?" I asked innocently.

"W-where is she? W-what did you do!" I yelled. I started to cry. This was helping me look like a kid, But its true. Where is Zoroa? They couldn't have killed her!

"Hmf. This kid must be brave to not cower away like the other kids. She would be a good addition to team plasma." I stared at them with fear and tried to turn back for black, but it seems like Black found me.

"H-hilda! Dont run off like that! I told...you not to...get...lost..." Black started to be filled with fear when he saw the dead bodies on the ground and the criminals who did it.

"W-who are they! What do they want! And what did they do to mom! If they killed her, They will be next to die!" Black said, Becoming angry.

"Heh! Another one! These two...Take them to lord N. They will become one of us there."

'Where is Cilan and Zoroa? Where?' I thought to myself as I started to cry. All these innocent people were killed because of me. Why? Why can they find another way? 'I-I wan't to have my life back! I wish I never stepped out of my home! I miss mom, I miss my friends, I miss...Dad...My dad...He was in a similar situation. He was on a train and was killed, just like these innocent people...Just like them...

"DONT TOUCH US!" I yelled. "YOUR JUST LIKE THE STUPID CRIMINALS WHO KILLED DAD!" Everyone, even team plasma, stared at me in shock.

Black...He started to cry as well. He tried his best to look tough, but he couldn't take it any longer.

"You guys...ARE GONNA PAY!" Black yelled. He reached his hand for his belt.

"BRAV! LETS GET 'EM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Ya like? Ya dont? You BETTER! JK! :3 Anyways, Here is an important message.<strong>

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**go...**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**go now!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Almost there!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**CLICK HERE!**


	19. Lord N Uncovered!

**Hey guys, Its me.**

**Cilan: Wow. What a surprise. I never knew. –.–**

**Oh shut up! Anyways, This story may be deleted once I am finished, UNLESS people actually like it of course.**

**Cress: From my calculations, Nobody likes your story at all.**

**...*Grows devil horns* Say that again, and you dont wanna know where you'll be heading.**

**Cress: O.O Uh...Hey White, help me out here.**

**White: Save yourself. –.–**

**HAHA! Anyways, This chapter should help me improve on my writing. Here you go!**

* * *

><p>A big pokemon with blue and red feathers confronted the team plasma grunts. I understood what Black wanted, so I decided to follow along.<p>

"GO ASSHO!" I yelled, sending out my starter pokemon.

"What in the world? How can a little kid have a bravery! And this girl, That the second stage of the unova starter pokemon! Where in the world did she get him?...No, Wait! Our target has that type of pokemon, does this mean-"

"ASSHO! FURRY CUTTER!" I commanded. My pokemon knew that I only meant to threaten. I guess they took it the wrong way though. They probably thought I missed by mistake.

"Hah! This pokemon may be strong, but it wont be able to land a single hit with that accuracy! Go! Patrat!" A different one of the grunts in the front yelled, sending out his pokemon.

"Patrat! Use bite!" The pokemon charged in, attempting to bite my pokemon, but failed miserably.

"What? You think our accuracy is BAD? I will make you eat those words! Assho! Shell blade!" I commanded. Assho, before landing his attack, used a move that I was unfamiliar with. He just became a sudden blur of speed!

"Thats agility!" Black said, noticing my bewildered look.

I looked at Black then shook my head, turning my attention back to the battle. I saw Assho in front of me, as if it did not do anything, which it obviously did. The patrat was knocked out cold!

"Tsk, damn kid. Shadow triad! grab them!"

"Shadow-?" Before I could say a word, My mouth was covered with a cloth. I tried my best to hold my breath, but couldn't. I fainted.

"No!" I heard Black yell...Please, arceus, dont have Black blow our cover.

I woke up, and I felt weak. My vision was messed up and I felt as if I was on a soft cloud. What was this? Silk?

"Hey? You awake?" I looked up and saw a blur of brown hair and a kids beanie hat.

"H-hilbert?" I asked. I didn't know wether or not I was at Lord N's kingdom or not, I didn't wanna blow our cover anytime soon.

"Yeah. Its me." I heard him say softly.

I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes, trying to regain my vision. But I guess that kinda made it worse.

"Here, let me help with that. Its hard to see because you have some water in your eyes."

"How'd I get water in my eyes?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Well, if you could see, you would have noticed that we have different clothes on. I dont know how, but it looks like we were bathed.

"...What?" I said. Why the hell were we bathed? We're not THAT dirty! Wow! Thanks Lord N.

"Stop moving and let me fix your eyes." Black said, a little irritated, I could hear.

"S-sorry." I said. I closed my eyelids and felt a soft cloth rub against them.

"Okay, You can look now." I opened my eyes to see Black, in his little kid form. 'I wonder why the illusion hasn't worn off yet... And...Why Am I in a bed? Why are the lights off? I cant see anything but Black and the bed! Wait, why the hell does the bed have a built in lightbulb?-'

"I see, You awake." I heard a familiar voice Interrupting my thought.

'Lord N." I thought to myself. "Who there!" I yelled, Skipping the S in who's so I would sound more like a kid.

"Me? Well, Im lord N." I hear footstep from behind me and I swung my body around, to find a boy about my age...Okay, not my age, considering I am in a little kid's body, but about 10 years older than me with green, long hair, tied to the back and piercing green eyes, which could make any girl swoon over him, but me of course.

"My, you are a strong little kid, almost defeating my grunts so easily. If only the shadow triad was not there, you could have beaten them. Sadly, those three put you to sleep. Do you know what they did?"

"Yes." I said seriously. "They put chloroform on a cloth and pressed it against my nose. Once I took a whiff of that, I went night-night." I said, Poking my chest up bravely.

Lord N stared at me with shock, before slowly smiling at me, which made me blush slightly.

"Your very smart for your age." He said. He bent over and pat my head.

"Lord N, I am not smart, i'm just not stupid. Now if you mind, please take your hand off my head or else I will personally break it off." I said sternly.

Lord N was surprised by my sudden comment, and hesitantly took his hand back.

"Well..." Lord N started. He smirked. "Your very interesting my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Like? Hate? Love? Obsessed? Admire? WHAT?<strong>

**Cress: I vote for Hate.**

***Glares daggers.***


	20. N's heart? Clueless? Escaping?

**K, I wanna just get to the chapter so here, I think I might make this chapter longer, I dont know. Oh, and I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, You are very interesting my dear."<strong>

"Why thank you. But may you please not call me My Dear. It sounds like I live at a palace, which I do not, nor do I plan to anytime soon." I stated.

Lord N was clearly surprised by how good my grammar was.

"Then...I think I will call you Touko. And I will call you Touya. I feel really uncomfortable calling you Hilda and Hilbert. What parents names their children that?"

"I know! Its totally stupid! Right Hilbert?" I asked, turning my head towards him. He nodded hesitantly.

"Are you two brother and sister?" Lord N asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Wow, Your parents named you that? Hilbert and Hilda. Did they think you were going to grow up as vikings or something?" Me and Black started to laugh, uncontrollably.

Lord N smiled at us.

I wonder...I guess Lord N really isn't a bad person after all. But maybe he is just like this because me and Black look like kids.

"Well, You two kids should go to sleep. Its 1:00 in the morning. I bet after that situation at the train station, your still tired."

I instantly stopped laughing. I remembered the people lying on the ground, basically dead.

"What...What happened to mommy." I asked. Lord N frowned at this and gave me a bewildered look.

". . . Excuse me for one second, I will be right back."

Lord N got up and walked back into the darkness. After hearing a few steps, a light from a door all the way from the other side of the room opened up and the Lord left quietly.

"Hey. . . What do you think happened?" Black asked.

"I. . . I think he didn't know that his own grunts killed people back there."

Black stared at me, completely shocked. "Y-your joking right? Impossible! How in the world does he not know what his own grunts did? He must have commanded them to do so!-"

"-Did you see his face? It was obvious that he had no idea what happened on the train! Something is up here-" Before I said another word...I remembered what Cilan once said. He said that Team Plasma tricked a boy into becoming their king. Could he be the boy? No!

"L-Lord N!" I yelled and ran after the Lord.

"W-wait! Dont leave me here!" Black yelled and ran after me.

It was dark. Really dark. It was way to hard to find the door.

"Here, Let me help." I heard Blacks little kid voice. He took my and and pressed it against a round object.

"Hey, thats the nob!"

"No really? I had no idea!" Black said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and turned the nob, opening the door. When I looked outside...It was like a palace! The walls were made of shiny marble and the floor had a red carpet stretching down the halls. Beautiful lights hung on the walls, and silver boarders were attached to the doors. It was amazing!

"Wow, And you said you didn't want to live in a palace."

"I don't! Anyways, we have to find Lord N!" I said urgently.

"Why do you keep calling him Lord N? You just met him!-"

"But he is a good person!" I snapped. I was irritated and I just wanted to save the Lord from being used.

Black looked at me in shock but sighed. "Ok. Lets go find him."

A bright smile graced my face and I ran down the hall, holding Blacks sleeve.

"H-hey! Slow down!" He whispered, knowing we shouldn't make so much noise.

I instantly stopped when I heard footsteps and I searched frantically for a place to hide.

"In here!" I heard Blacks voice. I turned around and I found him next to a door that led to another dark room.

I rushed over and we entered the room. We kept the door open just a crack to see who it was. Lucky for us, We heard a conversation as well.

"I never commended anyone to kill innocent people! In fact, I never commanded anything at all but to get the White Jewel! How many innocent people have you and your grunts killed behind my back?" Me and Black heard N's voice, who was obviously angry.

I decided to walk out of the room, leaving Black completely shocked.

"..." I stayed silent and N looked at me with shock.

"You want to know how many lives were killed?" I asked, my fist shaking angrily.

"Well get this! A whole forest was exploded killing hundreds of pokemon and trainers who were inside! Me, Hilbert, and mom lived just barely! We were in that forest! And guess who blew it up!" I yelled.

". . ." N stayed silent for a small while before glaring at the person next to him.

"You exploded a forest?" He gave the man a look. Oh if looks could kill...

"It was the only way to capture-"

"But you didn't capture her, did you?" N said, becoming more angry. "And let me guess, You killed some of our own as well?"

The man next to him stayed silent. It was now intense, and I sweated. My heart thumped loudly and I couldn't take it anymore.

"C-come on Hilda. Lets go back." Black said, pulling on my sleeve.

"Yeah..." I stared at the ground and let Black lead me back to the room that we were in.

"We're here Hilda. Come on." Black nudged me to move forward, which I did without hesitation. My mind was too set on where Zoroa, Victini, and Cllan were. They couldn't have just disappeared...Wait...Is Zoroa wasn't with me and Black, Wouldn't that mean we would turn back to normal? Then why are we-

"Ouch!" I yelped, walking into the bed. I should really pay attention.

"Jeez. I know your worried but you seriously need to look were your going. Snap out of that daze okay?" Black put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded. Its true. Who knows, I may run into the shadow triad and they may do something not so comforting.

I shivered at the thought of the shadow triad. What happened? They were nice...I just don't get why they were acting so ...so weird. Mean. Vicious. Just plain terrible!

"Hey. Get in the bed! Your dazing off again!" Whoops. One thought leads to another I guess.

"Sorry." I said and got under the covers. "Good night." I said and drooped my eyelids shut.

* * *

><p><em>2:30 *temporarily without P.O.V.*<em>

"Are they awake?"

"I dont think so. But that makes it better."

Out in the corner of the room was Cilan and Zoroa, holding victini.

"Zoroa, You carry victini. I will carry White and Black."

"Rodger. I will go keep guard." Zoroa said, transforming into a shadow triad member.

Cilan nodded and was about to go and grab The little boy and girl, sleeping silently on the silky bed, until he heard footsteps coming from outside the door.

"Cilan! Its the ghestis guy you told me about!" Zoroa warned silently.

"Whos there? Answer me!" Cilan hid in the darkness and watched the door open, blowing zoroa's cover. Or, at least her in team plasma form.

"What are you doing here?"

"The kids asked me to put them to sleep by reading a book to them." Zoroa used his illusion powers behind his back to create a book in his hand.

"See?" Zoroa showed the book to the man.

"I see...Very well. Now that you are here, Guard the door. I feel as if Cilan or one of his brothers could be here." Oh he had no idea.

"Very well." Zoroa said.

The man known as ghestsis walked away, down the halls.

When Cilan felt like he could, he ran over to the little kids and grabbed them, waking one of them up.

"Ugh...Whats going on...Wait. Your the gym leader!" Black exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yes, now that your awake, I think you can transform into a team plasma grunt. Correct?"

"Zoroa's here too?"

"Yes." Zoroa said, coming closer to the boy. She then used her powers to transform everyone again.

This time, she turned Black into a team plasma grunt. She did the same with Cilan. She then turned White into a pokemon, a shiny purrlion.

"Whats with the shiny?"

"I wanted to, okay?" She then turned victini into a book. Yes. A book.

"Okay, time to go."

The group walked out of the door carefully and ran down the halls.

"Hey. Who are you?" A shadow triad member asked, confronting the group.

"We are new recruits and we are getting really irritated because we dont even know where the entrance and exit is. –.–" Black lied.

"I see. I will show you." Cilan recognized this voice and stared at him when he wasn't looking.

The group followed the shadow triad member down five sets of stares. each time they moved down a level it got darker and darker.

"Just down here." The shadow triad member said, though nobody could see him.

Suddenly, a giant door opened, shining a light through the pitch black darkness.

"Here is the exit. I reckon you all are going out to train?"

"Yes." Cilan said.

"Okay then. Off you go." The shadow triad member shooed them towards the door then walked away.

The group then rushed outside. They turned back to normal. All but White of course. She was still asleep.

"We have to go, Now! Before they notice that me and White disappeared." Black warned.

Zoroa nodded on Blacks shoulder and Cilan stayed silent.

The group then rushed to a small plane.

"I guess we have to thank Skyla for letting us borrow one of her planes while we were chasing those team plasma grunts over here."Zoroa said, Climbing off of Blacks shoulder and transforming herself into a woman pilot.

"Whats with the pilot outfit?"

"I just wanna look like one, okay?" Zoroa answered, then got into the pilot seat of the plane. "Plus I wanna fly it."

"Hell no are we gonna let a pokemon drive a plane! Let Cilan do it!" Black shot in a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Whites P.O.V.<em>

I Slowly opened my eyes, which were surprisingly bordered with dark blue fluff.

I looked around at my surroundings and found Cilan holding me.

"Cilan?" I purred.

Cilan looked down at me and smiled. I could tell he was trying to hold his laughter.

"What? Tell me right now!" I said, attempting to get up on my two legs, until noticing that 1. I was in Cilan's arms, and 2. I couldn't do that in the first place. It felt like I had four legs.

"Aw, how cute. A purrlion White. A shiny one to be in fact." Cilan smirked. Wha-

'OH MY FREAKING GOD! IM A POKEMON!' I thought to myself.

I freaked out and struggled to move a lot, not really helping Cilan much.

"Damnit! Stop moving!" He said, irritated.

How could I stop moving? I was a FREAKING POKEMON. Anybody would have freaked out!

But then...I noticed that this was probably Zoroa's work.

"Oh good. Looks like she's awake. Im turning her back now." Zoroa said, transforming me back to normal in Cilan's arms.

"Wait, whats going on? Why does Zoroa look like a Pilot? And why is Cilan carrying me again?" Cilan dropped me on my butt and walked off.

"Ugh. Meanie." I mumbled and pouted, rubbing my sour bottom when I got back on my feet.

"White, isn't it obvious? We are helping you escape!"

"But dont you think we could get more information if we stayed?"

"Look, the illusion wears off, even if I am with you! You would have been found out the next morning. Oh wait, IT IS MORNING!"

"I get it! I get it! No need to be yelling." I said, waving my hands around in front of myself.

"Then get in the stupid plane!"

"How? There is only two seats!"

"FINE! I still have enough power to transform one person!" Zoroa changed back into her usual form and turned me into a purrlion.

"Hey!" I whispered loudly when Cilan picked me up and held me in his arms again.

"I need to carry you. Do you want to fall off the plane to your doom?"

I shrugged. "No, Not really."

"Then shut up and let me carry you. Is that to much to ask?"

"Maybe." I smirk when I saw him pout at my response, before slowly realizing something.

'The hell? Did Cilan just POUT?' I thought to myself. 'This is not right! Cilan NEVER pouts! He only smirks or has that emotionless face! Anything else, NO!'

"Jeez, You may not be talking but your still squirming! Stop!" Cilan said, obviously annoyed.

'W-whoops. Lets drop this subject. We ARE trying to escape after all. If I keep doing this, we wont be going anywhere.' I thought to myself.

Cilan climbed into the pilot seat and hilbert in the back.

"Ready for take off. Everybody buckled? Because this ride, I swear to you, will NOT be pleasant." Cilan said seriously while flicking a few switches on the planes panel.

The plane made a few quiet noises before slowly rolling off the ground and flying off.

But then, I noticed the smirk on Cilans face, and the fire in his eyes. This cannot be good.

"Get ready!" Cilan then put the plane at full speed, scaring the living hell out of me.

"Cilan, When we get off of this STUPID plane, I am going to rip out your eyeballs and stuff them down your DAMNED throat!" I yelled angrily. Cilan just chuckled.

"Then get ready to face my brothers wrath. Well, if you are actually able to do all that to me."

We then crossed half of unova easily from this "little" plane ride. But now, all I can think about is what will happen next?

Will N go after me?

WillI find out who that fake shadow triad were?

Will Cilan's personality change?

So many questions, but I guess they all have the same answer.-

_Wait and see._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Like? Dont like? Whatever, just Review. –.–'<strong>


	21. My peace is gone already! Darnit!

**Okay yeah, the authors thing may be gettin' old, but I still like it so... yeah. I am going to keep making the beginning authors thing! Its kinda fun...**

**Cilan:...Uh, what she said.**

**Chili: OMG! CILAN, YOU KISSED WHITE? HOW DARE YOU!**

**Cilan: Chili, you don't have to act like you're in the story.**

**Chili: Oh, good.**

**Cress: Story starts now.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! I would like to thank a good reviewer named LovelyLilly13 for answering an important question that changes the story a little. THANKS! Oh, I forgot to say that I will be going to turkey and greece for two weeks, so I will be unable to post much chapters. And yes, I know I rarely post chapters anyways but I was thinking of starting again, so after greece, I will be starting up the chapters again! I would like to thank LovelyLily13 also because she motivated me to start up again. So THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>The plane gently hovered back down to the ground and was parked in front of a large silver and blue building.<p>

"This is Skyla's gym. You will be battling it after all this havoc is over." Cilan said to me.

'I highly doubt it's going to be over any time soon.' I thought to myself, before Cilan ran while holding me.

"Ouch! Ack! Eh! Ugh!" I groaned every single time he took a step to sprint. It hurts being a pokemon. I now know that. –.–

"Quit it. If you make any noise, the shadow triad will be sure to find us." I gulped slightly before closing my eyes shut and falling asleep. It was the best I could do, really.

When I woke up, I could tell I was in a familiar room. The bed and the walls were purple and the floor was made of red wood. I was back at Cilan and his brothers gym!

"I see you've woken up." I heard Cilan from the edge of the bed.

"Cilan! How did we get up here? Didn't the stairs break?" I asked, completely confused.

Cilan rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that we would have left the stairs broken? We fixed it."

"I see..." I said, getting up from my bed, before noticing that I didn't see any fur.

"Where is Zoroa?" I asked, slightly worried.

Cilan looked as if he wanted to avoid the subject.

"Um, she went out for a stroll."

Now I know he was lying.

"Where is she. Cilan, I want an answer is three seconds or else you will suffer." I threatened, noting that I need to work on my threatening.

"She...She said that she had to go with victini for a meeting with...Reshiram and Zecrom."

"WHAT?" I yelled, irritatedly. "And she went ALONE? Is she an idiot! What if a stupid team plasma grunt was following her? Or worse! THE SHADOW TRIAD!-"

"The Shadow Triad won't get her! They were taken care of! There is no need to worry, okay?" Cilan sighed and pat me on the head.

I blushed slightly. 'Is he comforting me?' I thought.

"O-okay." I pouted. "But remember this, I WILL be giving someone a scolding."

Cilan snorted. "Yeah, okay."

How dare he laugh at me!...Though, I would laugh at me too.

I really just wanted to sleep more right now anyways, and if I worry, my health would probably stay in its condition or get worse, and this is a bad time to have a bad health. Not to mention that I have a group of badass super ninjas on my tail.

"...Goodnight."

"Eh?" Cilan question, but nodded nonetheless.

"...Okay. Night."

He then kissed my forehead, which seriously surprised me to hell, not scared! Actually I have to say... It's not that scary to be kissed by him. I'm not saying I like it!

He laid me down on the bed and tucked me in. Who knew, that someone like him can be as sweat as this...

No! I'm not saying I like him!

I heard him leave the room, and when he did, my eyes slowly drooped down.

'Wow, I'm more sleepy than I...' I stopped in mid-thought. What was that smell? And whats with the blue shade in the air...

Oh no! Sleep powder!

I jumped out of the bed and tried to punch the door open, but is was impossible. Locked and unbreakable.

"Cilan!" I screamed as I slowly fell to the floor.

'Not today.' I thought, crawling over to the window.

I did the only thing logical, and something I did similar back at the train station.

I jumped.

As I plunged down the building, I saw a shadowy figure with short hair, riding on a giant red winged dragon.

I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. She had a foreign pokemon on top of the foreign dragon, and her eyes were covered with dark, sketchy glasses.

What interested me the most, was the small, tied up figure next to the obviously woman shadow, with a big, puffy french baret.

I slowly closed my eyes as the sleeping powder kicked in, and I heard a big shout from the window I jumped out of.

Everything went blank from there.


	22. Kidnapping… I hate Hunter J!

**Again, I'd like to thank LovelyLily13. My motive is back because of her.**

**Cilan: Anyways, OUCH! CHILI!**

**Chili: HAHAHAHA!**

**O.o? I dunno what they did. Well, let the chapter begin. By the way, this may be the most important chapter. So far, at least. And Yes, I AM typing this on my plane ride to Turkey. Three days after, I will be going to GREECE!**

**Melody: AHEM? YOU HAVEN'T USED ME SINCE CHAPTER NINE!**

**O.o? Oh yeah, I forgot about you. But you were asleep and never got up so it 'aint my fault.**

***Edit* ALREADY IN TURKEY! It's awesome here! I met some childhood friends too! The president of Libya's granddaughters. They rock. :3**

* * *

><p>I woke up, sitting perfectly on a chair.<p>

Around me was Cilan, Cress, and Chili, also sitting on wooden chairs.

It was silent, too silent.

The wooden grandfather clock ticked loudly as we all sat together, perfectly still and as quiet as we can possibly be.

I broke that silence.

"Guys?" I asked. "Whats going on?"

Their serious look scared me, and I knew that there was going to be a terrible discussion.

"Whats. Going. On." I asked more demandingly.

Chili and Cress looked away, as if there was no way they could tell me. Cilan kept looking though.

Cilan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hunter J is after you."

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath, soaking in this new information.

"And the Shadow triad?"

"They're still hot on your trail." This is bad.

"...Damn." I muttered under my breath. "What do you have in mind now? Its nearly impossible to dodge badass ninjas who are able to destroy a freaking subway and a Pokemon hunter who has never failed her freaking job once."

Cilan looked up at the ceiling, as if it could give him an idea. And surprisingly enough, it did.

"The Union."

I gave Cilan an 'Are you freakin kidding me?' look. "Cilan, this is totally not the time to be thinking of work-"

"Not that union! The Ranger Union."

Chili and Cress' head flipped around and stared at Cilan in shock.

This plan...was brilliant. There is no freaking way that Hunter J can get in by herself, and I highly doubt the shadow triad would plan on joining her so they can get me. That reminds me, I know why the Shadow Triad wants me, but why Hunter J?

"Cilan, do you know the exact reason why Hunter J is after me?"

"No." Was all he said, but I knew he was lying.

"Cilan, tell me. Now." I demanded, seemingly shocking him slightly.

He sighed and leaned in his chair. "A client of hers is wanting to capture you and take the white jewel out of your body, which means, your soul."

My breath got caught in my throat, and I felt numb, for basically the first time in my life.

"My...soul?" I asked, trying to process the words through my head.

"And the reason is-?"

"So that the client can become the white jewel himself, and he can summon Reshiram without having to have you or capture it. He thinks capturing is a pain. He would get destroyed trying to capture it."

"I have to admit, thats actually common logic, but he forgets that you are needed too."

"No he didn't." I raised an eyebrow. If he's after me, its obvious that he doesn't know that he needs Cilan's soul too. Right?

"If he didn't, he isn't after you because-?"

"He doesn't know that I'm the Black gem."

"Ah." I said, piecing everything together. "I understand now. So, he knows that I'm the white jewel, but he doesn't know your the black gem. He wants to get me first, and Im guessing he is gonna use that to lure you out."

"Right, and that will most likely work."

I gave a confused look.

"You wouldn't come after me, that would give you away."

"Give it away or not, I would go after you. And besides, even if I didn't, my eyes would still turn red. Thats gives everything away."

Once again, I was confused. Whats with the thing about me and Cilan's eye color turning red?

"Yeaaaah, mind explaining that?"

Chili came in. "I can explain that. When one of the two of you are in danger, both of your eyes will turn red."

"Why haven't my eyes turned red before? Cilan MUST have been in danger before."

Cilan, Chili, and Cress all gave each other looks. "You see, um..."

Cilan sighed again. "Our parents abused me just because I was born differently, and I was usually locked up in home, so there were no chances I would get in huge danger. To tell you the truth, I have never seen a car until I was 10, which wasn't that long ago."

I felt a big pang in my chest. Cilan was...Abused? Well no shit he acts like he hates everyone! Awww, I feel so bad...But he probably hates pity.

"That...Answers all my questions." I said, rising from my seat.

"Can one of you tell me where to go to get my bag?"

"Counter." Cress said, pointing at a small wooden counter next to a large volt. It had my bag, and my hat, resting on top.

I didn't even dare question what the freak that volt was and got my bag, cleaning up the contents inside, putting my hat on, and turning to grab Cilan by the upper-arm.

"Hey, don't pull!" He growled.

I smiled and dragged him up the metal stairs that led to a wooden plank covering the top.

"Is this a little hiding place? For disasters or something?"

"No, it was where I was locked up. It was the volt downstairs."

From there, I decided to keep my mouth shut. But that didn't stop me from thinking how idiotic I was and that his parents actually locked him up in a volt for most of his life. No wonder he has pale skin.

"..." I looked back at him then back at the hallways floor as we walked though for a painfully long time, leaving the brothers behind.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Cilan stopped walking all of a sudden, and I turned around to see whats wrong.

He was smiling.

He was genuinely smiling _at me._

Something I have wanted for such a long time.

I blushed and pulled my hat down a little. I didn't notice Cilan was walking again.

"You coming?" He asked as he passed by me.

"Ah!" I squeaked dumbly. I caught up with Cilan then matched his pace, and we were out the door of the big mansion.

The sky was a redish color, and the sun was rising up from the east.

"Cilan, How long have I been asleep?"

"A day. I was looking for you everywhere until I found you in the bushy maze out in the garden."

"I see..." I trailed off, dazing off to when I jumped out the window. That shadowy figure with the shady glasses and misty eyes must be Hunter J, but who was the tied up person with the puffy Baret.

"Cilan, When I jumped out the window, I caught a glimps of Hunter J on a big, red winged dragon, which was most likely her Salamence. But then there was another figure, tied up and had a big, puffy baret. Any clue?"

"She could have one of your friends hostage, but I doubt it. Hunter J isn't like that, taking the easy way out. She would rather chase you directly. But, the possibilities are endless."

The instant Cilan said "Friends" My heart stopped. I know only one person who wears an oversized puffy baret. Bianca.

"I have to find her!" I yelled, running back to the broken window.

"White! What the hell are you doing!" Cilan yelled behind, as he ran to catch up with me.

"Its Bianca! She has Bianca! She probably has Cheren too! Its the reason I never got a call from them through my cross-transceiver!"

"Stop White! Stop!" Cilan yelled, grabbing my arm.

"Good guess." A voice said, echoing in the shadows. I frantically looked around, and I met with the gray, misty eyes I saw as I jumped out of the window. Hunter J.

"But just because you won that game, doesn't mean you get the prize."

"Damn you!" I growled, being held back by Cilan. I struggled, unable to resist the urge to punch the freaking smirk off of Hunter J's face. She was scum, taking my best friends away. "How long have you had them!" I yelled.

"Oh, well, from the beginning." My face dropped and I fell to my knees.

"You scum." I said, eyeing her.

"Haha, well, being scum brings benefits. I don't mind, as long as I get my cash."

"YOU SCUM!" I yelled, getting the urge to kill her, but of course, Cilan held me back again.

"Don't White, its not worth it. She doesn't even have your friends at the moment."

I stopped, and glared daggers at the scum, the one who has my friends captive.

"How could she hold my friends captive." I asked to nobody in particular.

"Ha! You think I only have your friends? Tell me, why hasn't Prof. Juniper call you yet?"

My eyes widened in shock. She wouldn't.

"And how about...Your Mother?"

I got up, broke out of Cilan's grip, and lunged a punch at the vile ogres face, and my hand went right through.

"Pity, isn't it? I can't see you in person."

I took my foot and smashed the small device on the ground, which stopped the hologram.

"Damnit Damnit DAMNIT!" I yelled, stomping the device repeatedly.

Cilan put a hand on my shoulder. "White, you have to calm down-"

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down! Just because I was born, My friends and mother and even prof. Juniper are all in danger! I shouldn't have been born! I should've just died in my mothers stomach! I wish I would die right now! So that Hunter J has no reason to keep everyone captive. I just...I never wanted this to happen. I never knew this would...I'm so stupid."

I fell to my knees and cried, and Cilan bent down to comfort me.

"Its okay." He said, stoking my hair as I bawled in his chest. "Everything will be okay."

I looked up hopefully. "Promise?"

Cilan smiled. "Promise."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

I walked over to the large boat, waving goodbye to Cilans brothers.

"Bye Chili! Bye Cress!" I yelled beside Cilan, clutching his arm just in case.

I hate boats. They give me headaches. I don't barf or anything, I just had a bad experience with them. My father used to own a little boat that we would ride out in the water at Nuvema town, and well...There was a fire. It turns out that oil was dropped in the water, so we had to burn it, and nobody knew me and my father were out at sea. Thank arceus we both got out ALIVE.

"White...You okay? You seem kinda...pale."

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay." **No you're not.** Shut up brain!

"You sure?" Cilan asked, completely not convinced, but not going to be forceful. "Here, have some caramel. It helps."

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the carmel from his hand. "Wait, where'd you-?"

"I took it from Chili's secret stash. Don't tell." Cilan said. He shoosh-signed me and winked, which I found amusing.

"Cilan, you changed a lot from the first time we met. You acted like a total bastard." I said, smirking so much more at his death glare.

"Offense taken."

I laughed inwardly. "But," I continued. "Now you are acting like the person who has actually been you all along."

Cilan tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothin'." I said, Plopping the carmel into my mouth. "Thanks, this does help." I said sarcastically.

"Good enough. Sugar probably gives you enough energy to beat the leaving hell out of Hunter J."

"Yeeeaaaah, riiiiight." I rolled my eyes and went into the middle deck, happily skipping along to my room.

'I might be in a good mood now, but I feel as if something terrible is going to happen. Why?'

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! <strong>

**Melody: Imma gonna kill you.**

**O.o' Uh, Cookie?**

**Melody: MINE! *Snatches cookie* NOM NOM NOM NOM :3**

**Cilan: O.o**

**Hilda: O.o**

**Chili: O.o**

**Cress: O.o**

**O.o uh...Review.**


	23. I'm screwed………

**Hey hey people! Melody has calmed down.**

**Melody: Only because she gave me a cookie.**

**And I will be introducing some characters in the story! **

**Kellyn: Me!**

**Winter: And me! If you have read the beginning chapters, you would know what relationship I share with White.**

**White: Hehe, She's like my best of all best friends! (And more.)**

**Kellyn: Yeah, this just brings more "romance" into the story. The truth is, Clair isn't very good with romance. But she tries, so give her some credit.**

**Yeah! Its SO FLIPPING HARD! I seriously had to read the Hunger Games just to get some romance into my head. I'm team Gale. NO FLAMES!**

**White: WHAT? Oh come on! TEAM PEETA FTW!**

**GALE!**

**White: PEETA!**

**Kellyn: SHUDDAP! God! Anyways, Story begins NOW! Capitolo inizia ORA!**

**Winter: I love his Italian~**

**Kellyn: *Blushes***

* * *

><p>I walked around the ship, checking out the theme. Instead of a sailor or pirate theme, they made the ship like a jungle. Well, the kids do like jungles. But thats only on the sky deck. Downstairs had a different theme, and THIS theme was submarine. Here, I found someone I though I would meet a LOT later.<p>

I instantly recognized the chocolately colored, long hair. (Long isn't even the word.)

"Winter?" I asked, tapping the petite girls shoulder.

She turned around and smiled brightly with her rose red lips. Her skin was as pale as usual, and surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her colored contacts, which means she was showing of her Silver and Gold eyes! "White! Its been a long time sis!" She said, crushing me in a death hug. Yep, Natural rose red lips, milky pale skin, gold and silver eyes, a death hug. This was my sister.

"Oh my god, Winter! Its been so long! How are things at your job?" I asked, hoping she would finally tell me what job she has at Almia.

"Well, the truth is, I didn't have a job BEFORE. I was actually applying a school for two years so I could finally become a Pokemon Ranger!"

My eyes almost popped out of its sockets. "A RANGER?"

Winter nodded in excitement. "And the weird thing is, that there was this huge mystery story, and it wasn't a book, it was PLAYING AT THE SCHOOL! And I was the detective! You see, something really bad happened to my friend Kate...But I think I will tell you that story later. Let me introduce you to my friend Kellyn."

Winter dragged me over to this tall boy with chestnut colored hair that stuck up upwards on the back of his head, and he had Emerald eyes, which went awesome with his look. He also had pale skin, just like Winter, and had a cute little mole on his cheek! I wonder what his relationship with Winter is! Hehehe~

"White, meet my best friend Kellyn!"

I smirked. Ooooh, did she just say BEST friend? Winter never says that. Ever. Hehe, this is interesting. But still...

"So your Winter _best_ friend! Nice to meet ya!" I said, giving him an extremely firm handshake.

"Uh, hehe, nice to meet you to?" What? I wanna act like the over protective older sister! Cant a girl feel like she's in a reality show for ONE day? Or at least a Romance/Adventure novel! Oh wait, I don't need to act like it, My life is basically some weird messed up novel already. I mean seriously, who would've thought that there would be badass ninjas in REAL life? **(A/N I have a neighborhood ninja! Don't underestimate what I'm typing onto this story, its all real. My life is like a seriously weird reality show where I call my grandmother Graham crackers, literally.)**

"Kellyn, meet White. She's my sister."

Kellyn gave me a skeptical look. "How do you have a sister?" Oh great, did Winter forget to tell AGAIN? Okay, the thing about Winter is that she isn't blood related to me, and truth is that me and my mom just found in her a forest in almia, and she had no memory of anything whatsoever. The only thing she could remember was that somebody was screaming the word Winter, so she decided to name herself Winter. After a while though, she started to hate the name and wanted to be called Summer. The reason, well she thinks it sounds like a cold hearted persons name, you know, someone you just hates everything about everything. Like Cilan was when I first met him...

"Uh yeah about that, well, I'm adopted."

"And I didn't know this before because?"

"You didn't ask." Winter simply said, skipping off to probably find her other friends.

A vien popped on Kellyns head. "Didn't ask 'cause you said you were found in a forest with no memory..." He muttered under his breath. He turned to me again and gave me another skeptical look.

"Over protective older sister?"

"Bingo."

"Well that explains why you tried to crush my hand. You probably think I have a crush on Winter or something, right? Well your looking at the wrong gu-"

"No I'm not." I said, which clearly shocked him. I didn't strangle his hand because HE liked WINTER. I strangled it because Winter likes him!

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I said darkly. "Think about it. Does Winter say Best Friend to anybody else?" Kellyn was extremely shocked now. He had his jaw hanging and he looked extremely guilty.

"Shit!" He hissed, obviously starting to panic. Okay, I dont like this guy already. Don't tell me that the one-sided love disaster actually happened? Okay, you must be wondering what the hell that is, right? Let me explain.

The one-sided love disaster is when there are three people, which I will be naming person 1, person 2, and person 3. Person 1 would have a crush on person 2, but person 2 has a crush on person 3, and person 3 doesn't like anybody or just loves somebody else and is taking advantage of person 2. Person 2 would love everything that person 3 does and talks about with person 2, and person 2 would be telling person 1, who has a crush on person 2, about how he/she loves person 3 and how they want to be with person 3 forever, which of course breaks person 1's heart, but person 1 listens to every word, just the slightest bit happy that person 2 is even talking to her/him. That, my dear friends, is the one-sided love disaster. The cycle will always repeat itself, where person 2 loves person 3 and is constantly breaking person 1's heart. Its a complete catastrophe.

I grabbed Kellyn by the collar and glared at him. "What the hell have you been telling Winter?" I hissed, seriously mad and becoming a human time bomb. I swear I was gonna explode any minute.

"Well, I told her about a person that I like-"

"YOU WHAT?" I boomed, exploding in his face. "God damnit! You are not going NEAR Winter for the rest of this week!"

"How're you going to keep me from doing that?" Kellyn barked, slapping my hand off his collar.

I smirked in amusement. "Easy, You see, I am going to be staying at the Union, which I am pretty sure you and your friends and Winter are going to."

"Doesn't Winter count as a friend?"

"Oh no, she counts as a "Best Friend"." Now I can see the guilt building up in him, which made me kind of happy. Yeah, you can call me evil, but he deserved it! He's been talking to the person who LOVES HIM about his own personal love life! Idiot!

"F-fine! Whatever! Its no big deal." Oh, but it so WILL be a big deal. His life will probably be miserable without Winter by his side. One thing I know about Winter, if she's been with you one, it takes at least two years to feel happy again. She's like an egg from an eggsecute. You take that one egg away and the rest will forever have a void they are unable to fill. Winter is too valuable of a friend. Kellyn, you are up for the worst week of your life. Its going to reflect all the pain you must have put onto Winter, how you tell those tales that makes her sick, but she listens through it all just to make you happy! Hmf, you are up for the challenge of your life.

I walked back up to the sky deck and found Cilan talking to Winter.

"Hey Cilan! Seems as if you found Winter."

Cilan looked over and smiled. "Yeah! I didn't know you had a sister, when did that happen?" I laughed. Cilan seems to become more social. Well, extremely social if he's able to actually talk to my sister. Thats a big step.

Cilans then frowned, as if he was never smiling. "Hey, I heard something coming from the submarine party. Did something happen?"

I shrugged. "No, not really. It was just a little kid throwing a tantrum." I lied.

Cilan gave me a skeptical look but shrugged. "Anyways, are you happy? You have finally gotten the peace that everyone has long been waiting for."

I beamed a huge smiled. "Yeah!" I may not like boats, but right now is the most peaceful moment I have had in ages. Other than the part with Kellyn, everythings all good.

"Hey Winter, Do you have a bathing suit or two?"

"I have five. Rhythmi, another friend of mine, has a fashionista hidden inside her...Well, I would say hidden but."

Me and Winter bursted out laughing. "Lets go in the pool!"

"Sounds good! Race ya!" Winter yelled, already dashing forward to the changing rooms at the pool.

"HEY! NOW FAIR!" I yelled, following close behind. I haven't been with Winter in such a long time. I'm actually kinda glad to be keeping her from that boy, because now, I get a whole week with her! Just have to deal with filling the void of losing afterwards... Oh crap, I forgot about that.

Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought...If I thought it was going to be easy at all.

Oh shit, I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Poor White, she just got herself in the worst situation. She is totally screwed!<strong>

**Kellyn: Woah woah woah, Your taking Winter AWAY FROM ME?**

**White: Well you broke her heart by telling her stories about your love life!**

**Kellyn: But I wasn't talking about-**

**AH! Thats a secret thing that comes in later in the story!**

**Kellyn: But!**

**NO BUTS! Bob, lock down 76!**

**Bob: *Puts a mussel on Kellyn***

**Kellyn: O.o? WTF?**

**Like it? It didn't fit my dog. Turns out it was supposed to be for humans.**

**White: O.o? WTF?**

**Winter: O.o? WTF?**

**Cilan: O.o? WTF?**

**Melody: O.o? WTF? Hey wait, I haven't said anything! No fair!**

**You said something now.**

**Melody: Oh yeah! :3**


	24. Firey necklace, The mental plan

**Melody: OKAY! I knocked out Clair so now I feel really bad and I guess I have to do this thing on my own. I don't own Clair or pokemon.**

**Winter: How the hell did you knock Clair out?**

**Melody: Uh...Lets just say I kinda shot a cannonball badly...**

**Winter: O.o *Steps away.***

**Kellyn: Well, anyways, Since Clair is gone can I spill the secret.**

**Melody: HAHA! Hell no. –.–**

**Kellyn: O.o Uh...Chapter starts now...****Capite incipiat nunc...**

**Winter: you know Latin too? So cool! *Eyes sparkle.***

**Kellyn: *Blushes*...Kawaii... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>SPLASH!<em>**

I dove into the water, causing a giant wave of water to splash all over Winter.

"Hey!" Winter laughed, Flailing her arms around to splash me with demented waves. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kellyn pouting, hanging his body over the rail of the ship. I inwardly laughed. He cant handle it already? Heh, perfect.

"Winter, I haven't seen you in years, so can you spend the whole week with me? PLEASE?" I asked hopefully. Of course, she would say okay. She always does, because I'm her older sister, and besides, its been literal years. She owes me AT THE LEAST the most fantastic week!

"Of course! Anything for my big sister! I owe you one anyways, I kinda did some troublesome things, not telling you about school and stuff."

I smiled all cocky like then patted a hand on my chest. "Thats right! Huh?" I looked down after feeling a small object in my hand, and I found a fire like necklace. "When did I... Get... you?..." Everything Went black.

"WHITE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rare Cilan's P.O.V.<strong>_

I was casually walking by when I see White faint in the freaking pool!

"WHITE!" I yelled, taking off my vest and diving in. It sucks that she fainted in the deep end. Its whopping 9 feet deep! Why would there by a 9 foot deep pool on the freaking ship?

Oh, thats not the worse. White sunk to the bottom...

By the time I came back up with White, I already knew that she had a ton of water in her lungs. I lied her on the floor and started to freak out along with her sister, Winter.

"Oh god! Wheres Elaine when you need her? Is anyone here a doctor!" Winter yelled, getting most of the people in the area's attention.

'Geez, I hope this pays off.'

I went down, tilted her, and performed CPR.

When White started to move again, I let out a sigh of relief. She's alive, thankfully. But what just happened? She wouldn't just suddenly faint for no apparent reason in the pool. Something must have happened.

"C-cilan?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>White's P.O.V.<em>**

"C-cilan?" I said shakingly. Did Cilan perform CPR on me? He just...He just saved my life!...and kissed me!...HOLY SHIT! HE KISSED ME! *Blush.*

"White? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

I sat up, only to lay back down again. My head throbbed terribly and there was a slight ringing in my ear. "I don't know." I simply said. "I don't remember." The pain started to get more harsh, and the banging in my head didn't seem to cease my discomfort. Something else also seemed to be hurting, but it was hard to exactly pinpoint what was hurting, considering that my brain was on total melt down.

Cilan sighed and picked me up bridal style, being careful with my throbbing head. "I'll take you to the infirmary."

I blushed. I dont know why, its not like I'm in love with him...am I?

Cilan set me down on the cushy medic bed, and sat down on a chair beside me. Why do I feel like I'm at the hospital and I have cancer or something? This is not cool.

"Why am I in a bed? I'm not dying."

"But your head hurts. You need to lay down or else it will be thumping harder." I nodded, not in the mood to argue.

An awkward silence filled the room, and Cilan finally decided to leave, sighing on his way.

"Wait," I said just before he left through the door. "I have a few questions I need to confirm with you."

Cilan turned around with a serious look etched across his face. "This is about the little journey at the subway right?"

I nodded. "What happened? Are all those people really dead?"

Cilan smiled. "No. Turns out that the hospital saved every single on of those people. Everyone ones fine, including Emmet and Ingo. A miracle, isn't it?"

I smiled, then frowned. "And Black?"

"He went to the Kanto region to talk with his cousin. Some boy named Ash will be coming to Almia, with a friend that may be able to help us. We most likely wont meet this Ash kid, but we will see his friend."

I raised an eyebrow. Who could help us? A ninja who is even more badass than Cilan? Thats impossible.

"Who's this friend?"

"Daniel Morock. This guy knows ninjutsu." Okay, I MAY stand corrected... "But he isn't as good as the shadow triad mixed together, so he will only be of some help. But thats not the reason we need him."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"He's dealt with the person who is trying to murder you." A shiver went down my back. Did Cilan REALLY have to say murder? "He knows this guy inside out. I talked with him on the phone, and he said that the persons name is Selio Caprisi. He's from a foreign region called the Moce region."

"I know that region. Me and my dad visited is only once. Its was completely inhabited by people who speak arabic. Good thing it was my dads first language."

Cilan nodded. "At least you're familiar about it. This region's economy is extremely low, and the people would do anything to bring it back up. When their region falls, they know something bad is going to happen. Something no person on earth would like. Thats why they think if the white jewel and the black gem came to their region, they could summon the two legendaries and people from all over the world will come to see, bringing the economy up sky high. And it turns out, the white jewel and black gem will be treated like king and queen of their whole region. I think thats what Selio wants. Daniel thinks the same."

I nodded. So thats what this guy wants. To be king. Just like any other bad guy. They want fame, or fortune, or the world in the palm of their hand, just selfish things. And they would literally kill to get what they want. "They're all the same." I said, earning a surprised look from Cilan.

"What do you mean? You're talking about bad people? Well, they're not all the same."

I gave him a questioning look. How does he know? He's a good guy. "You see, some of them have reasons." He continued. "Some people who do terrible things might be completely innocent, because of threatening or maybe they had a bomb attached to them and it wont come off."

I chuckled. "Cilan, that only happens in movies." Cilan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because right then, you were comparing bad guys like all the others from the movies. Think about N and the Shadow triad. The shadow triad don't hunt you down for their own selfishness. And neither does N command them too. N does it for the pokemon. He want pokemon liberation, but I think that he's got the idea of liberation kinda mixed up. The pokemon dont WANT to be released. They love they're trainers."

I smiled. "Yeah... Hey. I think I have an idea."

Cilan smiled and sat on my bed. "Im listening."

I started to whisper my crazy plan that involves having some actual fun on this cruise.

"Hehe, now White, you are one seriously mental person. Good thing too, I would be bored if you weren't."

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Can anybody guess what the crazy plan is?<strong>

**Kellyn: I know it.**

**Melody: YOU MAY NOT SAY IT!**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Melody: Anyways, This chapter will be advertising Legend Channels new and improved Legend Show! It will be on the story called Pokemon ranger and trainer truth or dare show! (Long name.)**

**Kellyn: Me and Winter are in it! Cilan and White will sadly not be.**

**Winter: Well, At least I'm with Kellyn. OH! And go Read "Friend, or Foe…?" ! The first chapter sucks, but when you get the the fourth chapter, you'll be in a happy place, full with suspense and more! Trust me, The first chapter SUCKS but you do need to read it if you want to understand the story.**

**Melody: Anyways, thats it for this chapter! See ya!**

**Kellyn: WAIT! And You guys have to guess what the Fire-like necklace is! Its been in the story before! You guys have to go find it!**


	25. OCs wanted, Read please!

**Hey guys, this isn't an update, sadly. I'm asking for OCs! The reason, well, because I'm sick of making so many OCs. I have the Fruity Tootie team, I got Harmony and her friends, I got Winter, I got Mintry A.K.A Mint, (She's an OC for my Zelda fanfic coming up.) I mean, really? My brain hurts. So please, pretty please with a cherry on top, PLEASE give me an OC! I will pick two out of them all, and If I cant choose between three, I'll just put in three. Oh, and did I mention the person either has to be a pokemon ranger, operator, or mechanic?**

Please read over the whole thing before filling it out. And you can give me two if you'd like, but thats it.

Name:

Nickname: (If any.)

Union work: (Ranger, Operator, Mechanic)

Partner Pokemon: (Only if he/she is a ranger.)

Hair:

Facial features:

Body: (Clothing, height, etc.)

Personality:

Family:

Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush: (If any.)

**Okay, thats all for now. Thank you to all the people who have actually read and liked my story. I never thought that people would like this, really...cuz you know...Its atyourserviceshipping. Well, if you do like Atyourserviceshipping, I highly recommend you read Smiling Star and my upcoming story BOOKWORM. Thank you for the support and please send in some OCs! (lol, I sound mature.)**


	26. Activation

**Hey people!**

**Melody: Uh... Yeah, Clair is back. Or should I say CLAIRE is back.**

**T.T Its Clair, CLAIR DAMNIT! **

**Kellyn: O.o You've spelled it the other way before though.**

**IT WAS SO PEOPLE WOULDN'T SEARCH ME UP! But then I figured out that you can't search people up without their last name. (Was I that clueless?)**

**White: Baka.**

**I KNOW! IM STUPID! NOW CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY? And I wanna make this short cuz I wanna cliff-hanger!**

* * *

><p>I smiled. "After my little sleep, we're going to commence the operation."<p>

Cilan chuckled, patting my shoulder. "You make it sound like a surgery."

"Thats because it is a Surgery." I said, Smirking evilly. "Oooh, dat boi is gonna geht it!"

Cilan raised a eyebrow. "Whats wit dat accent?" Cilan said, copying my strange voice. I started laughing uncontrollably. What? ITS CILAN! The waiter! What waiter talks like that? Its just so funny! He knows it!

"Very clever Cilan! Anyways, we are gonna get N to see a new side to pokemon liberation."

"You told me that." Cilan interrupted me in mid-speech, making me role my eyes. Boy MUST be more impatient than I thought.

"Let me finish. We're gonna get N to see a new side to pokemon Liberation and we are going to torture Kellyn!"

Cilan twitched slightly then gave me a glare. "_What?_" I tried my best to hold in my laugh. Well, he doesn't know about the situation so I couldn't blame him. At least he isn't Winter... She'd kill me.

"How silly of me. I guess I forgot to tell you that Kellyn broke Winters heart, and knowing me, I'm kind of a protective person."

Cilan stopped glaring at me and processed the new information into his head. "Um...Wow...Are you-"

"I am absolutely positive. I know my own sister, and Kellyn right now seems to be crushing on someone else, and he keeps talking about it with Winter, so its breaking her heart." Now that I think of it, Maybe I should have just said that to explain this love crisis...

Cilan sighed and nodded his head. "I get it now. But just _how _are you going to pull off _that?_"

I glared at him. "Do you underestimate me? You better not underestimate me! Underestimating me is a bad idea-"

"OKAY! I get it! I won't underestimate... most likely ever again. But really, I'm curious on what you're going to do. To most people, you don't seem like the evil type."

"I'm not evil! I'm just trying to help my sister!" I yelled defiantly.

"And have fun with it at the same time..."

"I HEARD THAT!" I tackled Cilan down to the ground, then I realized how stupid I was due to the major headache setting in.

"Owwww..." I groaned, hold my head in.

"Um... White?" I looked up and blushed. I was on top of Cilan... This is what I get for being stupid! Why does Arceus hate me right now? WHY? WHY, ARCEUS DAMNIT!

My heart sped up rapidly and I felt extremely lightheaded. Stupid headache! And... Cilan is blushing? He kinda looks cute... BAD BRAIN! SHUT UP BRAIN!

Black dots were scattered around my vision. "Ooh, birdies." I said for some reason I don't know of. The hell? Is the headache taking over?

"W-white? Hey! Don't set your eyelids down! Wake up! Hey! Hey! ARCEUS DAMNIT, WAKE UP!"

Time to go night night!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cilan's P.O.V<em>**

I was shaking White to wake up, but I knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She fainted, and thats that. Really, she should have just stayed in bed! What was tackling me going to do? Magically heal the bump on her head? Of course not!

I sighed. Time to pick her up.

But then again...

No! Bad mind! Bad Bad Bad! White is a friend! Just a good friend! Then again... I never really had a good friend before...

I don't get it. I usually back people away from me, and White was no exception. I may travel with her, but I tried my best for my personal things not to get to her, but she knows a lot about me already. And I guess I know a lot about her...

I sighed and picked up White, setting her back down on the bed. I wonder how many times she's going to faint on our little adventure.

A loud crash from a storm set in, making me jump lightly. The skies were very clear not too long ago, why would a storm set in?

I looked outside the window suspiciously, wondering what is could be. Maybe... Wait a moment, the necklace. I remember giving it to White, but... Did she activate it? If she did, and she just touched me, then that would mean-

"ROOOOAAAAAAAAAR!"

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

I knew it.

We just got ourselves in a load of shit.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys must be mad at me! But I'm still choosing an OC! <strong>

**Okay, but the good news! Since people were pushing me, I finally put in a chapter! Okay? GOOD! I hope this satisfies you all! And I put in a fluffy moment for you people! Not sure if you like it or not, but imagine White fainted on top of Cilan and him slightly blushing, tell me if you like it THEN. Use your imagination people! Or else this story wont be interesting!**

**Okay, also, I just came back from turning in my test for going to a new school! Tomorrow I will get the results, if I pass, I get the last spot! Ugh, 7th grade, thats going to have SO MANY GIRLY GIRLS! I think I did well on the test... I mean, Math is my best subject, and Half of the packet was reading. I even had to correct the reading thing when I'm not supposed to! I think I did well, and I hope I get in! Wish me luck Peeps! NO MUM, I DONT WANT A LOLLIPOP!**


	27. Two Rangers at the End of the Tunnel

**I must say, I got nothing better to do right now so I'll be writing! A LOT! I will also be working on my novel which I will give no sneak peeks because I know people will steal.**

**Kellyn: Lets get going now, you know, with the story?**

**Uh, yeah. CHAPTER STARTS NOW!**

**Kellyn: HEY!**

* * *

><p>I paced around the room, taking small glances over to White as she slept peacefully. I now know why she fainted in the pool. She probably activated there. But I don't get it, when I gave her the necklace, it was supposed to be absorbed into her body. She wouldn't be able to access it unless someone who knew about the necklace wanted to see it, and as far as I know, I am the only one who knew about the darn thing.<p>

But then again, I have to remember, Hunter J has her ways.

I let out a frustrated groan and ruffled my hair. What should I do? What CAN I do? The only way to stop this is...

No. That option is off limits. I can't sacrifice something like that. I really want to stay with her... Yes, I admit it. I like White.

The ship made a sudden side shift, and everything, including me and White, tumbled to the left. I grunted as my body slammed into the wall, and I quickly looked over to White. She was sitting too close to the window for my tastes.

I balanced myself on my feet and slowly made my way towards White, pulling her away from the window.

I quickly looked around, searching a place to hide her. All I know is, if things don't turn right, the worlds only hope of being saved is in the hands of this girl. She must be protected at all costs.

Winter came running into our room, towels wrapped around her as she was shivering. "I-I-I-I-Is W-W-W-White O-Okay?" She stuttered, teeth clattering together. Well, She was in the pool so...

"She's fine, for now. I need to hide her immediately. There could be some trouble..."

Winter shot me a confused look, but shrugged off her suspicion and nodded. "Theres a passageway on the ship, me and Kellyn used it once to protect a Manaphy Egg. Maybe you could use it for a hiding spot."

Well, she got over her case of the stutters. I nodded in response. "How do we get there?"

Winter laughed. "Get there? The entrance is just right here!" She walked over to a small bookshelf that was bolted into the wall, and pulled a book. The wall opened up and she walked inside. "You coming?" She asked, poking her head out.

Yes, I was surprised. What the hell? This ship isn't a haunted mansion! What other secret passageways and traps are on this hellhole?

I sweatdropped and nodded, picking up White bridal style and running through the passageway. It closed behind us as we went in, making me jump. Okay, that was weird. What is this? A romance slash adventure book? ... Okay, Maybe, considering most people would think what is happening would never actually happen in real life. But they're wrong because it is happening.

Winter led me and White... Well me, carrying White, down the narrow tunnel.

"This is one of the few braided tunnels around the ship. I memorized it." Winter said, taking a right. " At the end of these halls should be a ranger or two. Not sure what job they have. A Mechanic would be useful though, thats for sure. But a Ranger would be better, you know, to protect White. Tell me, who is trying to get White?"

I didn't answer. Surely White didn't want Winter to know any of this. I'd be best to keep quiet anyways.

Winter looked at me oddly but shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me. White probably told you not to anyways. She doesn't like getting me involved with her problems..."

I snorted. "Too late for that."

The ship turned again, and my back was slammed into the side, making me grunt a curse. "Damnit..."

Winter was pressing her foot to the side where she nearly got slammed into, her hand on the floor to help her balance. "We have to keep going, the tunnel might collapse over us if this chaos over the ship keeps happening."

I nodded and copied her actions, one foot and the wall and the other on the floor, or what used to be the floor.

We made out way to a circular vault, locked tightly. On the other side, there was the sound of a person... no, two.

"Chance, I don't think you're calming her down at all."

I sweatdropped and looked at Winter. She obviously knows a lot about the two on the other side.

"And open the door! Immediately!"

The vault opened, and on the other side there was a girl and a boy. The girl was clinging onto the boy as if she was going to die and the boy was laughing nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"At least I tried." He said.

Another sudden turn caught us off guard, but this time I made sure I wasn't slammed into the wall. The boy, who I assumed was Chance, was holding the girl protectively as they flew towards the wall. Winter calmly let herself go to the side, catching herself before she could crack into the marble.

"Cilan..." I looked over at her and she smiled. "Meet Chance Malino, and Jenavie Marsec, they will be the ones to help you out."

Well, lets see how this story ends up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hullo! Sorry for the long wait, but I finally got this done. I thought I had no homework for school, but thats not true. Lol.<strong>

**Anyways, Yes! The results are in! Chance Malino and Jenavie Marsec win the battle! Congrats! And thank you to all my loyal readers out there, I'm so happy with all the reviews and compliments that you are all giving me! You make me want to work at it! (And thank you so much to the last Guest, you helped motivate me to write this chapter.)**

**:3 Meow~**


	28. Fate in the Legend

**READ IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Well, Hi hi guys! I'm working on another Atyourserviceshipping one-shot called Flower. (or something similar.) **

**Cilan: Yup, White is all in dreamland all the time. And much more innocent...**

**So yeah, Hope you like this chapter! Also, is you haven't read the part where they go through the braided tunnel, its in the last chapter. I replaced the *I can't Choose!* thing with a real chapter, just for he people who didn't know. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So lets get this straight." I said in frustration, pinching the bridge of my nose. The boat was still tilted and White was on the ground at the moment, still off in dreamland. I can't wake her up, but I will be able to later. Just not now... Okay, I can do it now, but I'm too embarrassed to.<p>

"Jenavie is a Mechanic and Chance is a Ranger. And they're both rookies."

Winter nodded slowly. "Yep, but rookies or not, they are the finest of Ring Town. They can handle this job."

"Tell me the hardest missions they've been on." I asked, not daring to look up. I'm much more nervous for White at the moment. What can these people do? I'd like to know, really.

"Well, they helped Kellyn capture Regigigas, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel...In one day..."

I opened my eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "Convincing, but not convincing enough."

Winter sighed. "Listen Cilan, These two climbed Mount silver without any pokemon, these two dove into the deepest part of the sea and gave chase to a submarine that was causing a terrible pollution on purpose, they fought off hunter J-"

"Stop there." I said. "Hunter J is the one after White."

Winters eyes widened in shock. "What!? Why!?" She yelled in fright. "Hunter J after my sister? That sounds like it came from a kids book where the princess gets kidnapped, or the wicked witch is trying to kill the beautiful maiden."

I raised an eyebrow. Well, I just found out something about White's sister. She's stuck in a fairy tale. "Um, yeah. Well, Hunter J was hired by a powerful man who want to kill her. Of course, with his bare hands. Hunter J is only requested to bring her to the man."

"Who is the man."

I kept quiet. White wouldn't want me to say any more than this. Winter sighed and tilted her head back against the wall. "White is becoming much too secretive. I hate it."

Secretive? White was anything but. She's a total loudmouth who can say things unknowingly and do stuff that can really get on your nerves... When she laughs, it's so annoying but so cute. When she smiled you can't help to just smile along with her...

Damn, I got it bad.

My cheeks felt a little numb and I put an irritating hand over my face, hiding it as best as I could. Why is she getting to me all of a sudden? Is it because I accepted that I... liked her?

"Hey, you okay, you seem agitated."

I almost forgot those people were there.

The blush went away and I sighed for what felt like the billionth time in my life. I gotta stop doing that.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Anyways, fine. Well, team Super Rangers, got any idea on what we should do in a situation like this?"

"Well, whats going on? All we know is that the ship is rocking like no tomorrow! Its as if Kyogre has come to tip us over!"

Man, that was a good guess, but just the wrong Legendary pokemon. This guy deserves a Medal.

"Fine then. Let me tell you a little story."

I waited for the three to get comfortable for my long story.

"There is a legend. You know about it, don't you? Being in Unova for even a small amount of time, you should be able to know about this Legend. Its about two crystals that were burried inside a two children, both from different families."

"Yeah, I know that." We turned around and saw Kellyn at the door, trying to get his footing. "They start a journey or something, right? On the way, they fall in love, but one dies..."

My eyes drooped sadly. I hated that part of the legend. As a kid, it used to make me cry. I used to be different as a kid. I loved stories about people who cared about each other, I envied all the characters in those, and I felt the same pain as the boy from the Legend when I read it off a book.

"Yes... They go on a journey together, not knowing what was ahead of them. They fell in love along the way, and then boom. Reshiram and Zecrom came along. They didn't know who they were, and how they summoned those two, but one died trying to keep them from going wild. It was the White Jewel, who was the girl. She felt so sad, and just when the Black Gem, her lover, was going to sacrifice himself, she dove in before he could make a move. They never saw each other after that, she was dead. She was claimed a Heroine, and her lover, a Hero, but he couldn't feel like one without her. He began to think and made a claim that she could still be living, but it was a 0.2% chance, but he never gave up. He scaled every possible place where she could have ended up. In the end, he didn't find her, and became an old man, and he only stopped searching for her when he died. Its a sad story, not much of a good one, but those two saved Unova, and possibly the whole world. Everyone was so sad for them."

"But... its just a legend right?"

I looked over to see Kellyn sitting next to Winter, his eyes not leaving his fingers.

"No. The proof is in White and me. White is the White Jewel, and I am the Black Gem. It goes through family line. Fate is already decided when you are born. White and I, we accidentally summoned the two Legendaries. They are attacking the ship looking for us. If we leave, they will notice, and leave the ship alone. Me and White need your help."

I hated everything at this point. I hated the story. I hated how people, throughout the years, messed up the story form its true version. I hate that I love White, because it means that one of us has to die when we save Unova.

This was the fate of the whole line. I'm not letting White be the sacrifice. Not at all. It's going to be me.


	29. Escaping

**Hai~ Nya~ I got in contact with a friend of mine from last year! I'm really happy! LOVE YOU JOSIE! Bree-chan would like to meet her! Lol, anyways, I did enough for an authors note. Back to le stories, dank you.**

**Kellyn: Yeeah, okay! 吾輩は猫である!**

**Me and Winter: ...I am a cat...?**

**Me: Winter... did you feed him the pills again?**

**Winter:...No...KEITH!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The ship shook more furiously, each swing almost tipping the boat completely to the side.<p>

"We have to get away from the boat. _Now._" I said urgently, picking up White and looking around. Sure enough, there was an escape capsule lodged into the wall. White murmured something slightly audible. "Man...a..."

Man a? Or Mana? A name or not, I don't care. Its not like I'm jealous or anything... I tried to open the vault that contained the escape route, with no such luck. It was intact with a password.

"Leave this to me..." Jenevia walked over with a suspicious machine and lodged it into the wall and attached a wire from the password tap screen. She tapped a few buttons and binary code started to fill the screen, running through it in a rapid speed. It suddenly stopped and beeped, the screen blinking green.

"Done..." She said, then looked at me for a few seconds. I gave her a confused look. How was she staying so calm? Even Winter seemed to be panicking slightly, and wasn't she panicking like hell a few minutes ago?

I shook the thought as the door opened. She must have hacked into the system and obtain the password. The six of us scrambled into the pod and closed the door. Our escape was good. The pod shot off the boat and it stopped shaking. Reshiram and Zecrom were quick to notice that we left.

I looked at the ceiling of the sphere pod, which was made with super thick glass. The two legendaries were having trouble looking for us, and I wondered why. I was tapped on the shoulder, and I turned around. Winter was holding a strange device, not like the one Jenevia was holding. It had a large antenna pointed upwards, and a strange line running through the screen that was zig-zaging in a rapid and uneven rhythm.

"Whats that?" I asked.

Winter looked at me for a second then looked back at her device to continue doing what she was doing. "You said those two up there can sense you and White, right?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Yeah... But what does that-"

"This device cuts off all electronic signal, and any other type of signal, that will try to breach anything within the limit of this escape pod. Zecrom and Reshiram can not sense you on the boat, so you are obviously not there, but they can sense you anywhere now, so that would mean that you are absolutely nowhere within their range, or so they think."

I smirked. There was supposed to be no possible way other than... _that_ to get Reshiram and Zecrom off our backs. Crazy how a girl no older than 12 was able to deactivate it with just a simple device. Well, I'm sure its not simple, but it looks pretty easy to use.

The ocean stopped shaking, signaling that the two gave up and went back to slumber. I sighed. Now that _that_ was over, I think I might need to find out who knew about the necklace... Truthfully, I think that could be anyone at the moment... Hunter J probably knows, but I don't think she would want to activate it. She only wants White, not the two dragons... Gosh, everyone is targeting her... The Shadow Triad... Thats a possibility, They could have been spying on me and White at the time I gave her the necklace. Unlike her, they could of noticed that it was sucked into her skin... It could even be some enemy we don't even know about. That would be... scary, and very frustrating. I don't think its another enemy, but it could be.

"Whats up, you're in thought." I looked at Kellyn.

"I was thinking about who made White activate this... Hunter J wouldn't do it, even if she knew about it, and it's less likely that it's another enemy. I think the only choice is the Shadow Triad."

Chance raised an eyebrow. "Shadow Triad... Its a pretty cool name."

"For nasty, agressive guys in black suits." I added, looking down in distaste. Kellyn chuckled and shook his head. "Well, they may be bad, but I'll remind you, our team is badass, so I don't think they'll be able to come for us."

I rolled my eyes. Are you kidding me? I mean, White even says it! Those guys a fucking badass _ninjas! _Kellyn, you shouldn't get too cocky...

Winter noticed my 'Are you kidding me?' face and laughed. "Let me guess, they're totally badass."

I just nodded, and Kellyn paled. "I should shut my fat mouth sometimes."

I snickered and looked through the ceiling again, noticing a pokemon pretty unusual. It had two blue antennas and sapphire eyes, its arms were chubby bluber, no paws or fingertips, and its legs were ... Well, I think those or legs, right?

"Mana!"

I let out a shocked face. Didn't White just say that...? Then... She knew this pokemon was going to come before it even did...

"Mana! Manaphy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you like the twist I did! What, you thought the story was going to end soon? Heck no! I'm just getting started!<strong>

**Cilan: I liked this chapter. You did a little better with your grammar and stuff as well...**

**Thank you Cilan-kun! Now go make out with White while I rack my brain over this history test... ITS TODAY! OH GOD SAVE ME! D;**


	30. Near Death

**Hi guys! My mum told me that she watched something that said there could be another planet that us earthlings can live on! My mum doesn't believe in aliens though. ^.^'' I do! I mean really, there is NO FREAKING WAY that we are the only life forms in the universe! We don't even know, maybe there is even more universes that we don't even know about! Wouldn't that be awesome!?**

**Truth be told, I'm not scared of aliens! Unless they have been watching us for all this time and we didn't know about it, that would be creepy, but if we just happen to find a planet with them there, I would be excited! I should shut up now, I'm weird. So weird.**

**Oh, and I actually got a B+ on my history test! I'm really surprised, I sucked at history last year, I just barely past. ^.^ And I've been getting A+s and B+s on most of my tests but Vocab, I got a C in it. Only one C. Only one...**

* * *

><p>I stared at the pokemon for a couple of seconds in utter awe. Manaphy? Why would a Manaphy be so close to the Almia region? We <em>are<em> close to the Almia region, right?

"ITS MANAPHY!" Winter and Kellyn yelled in glee. Winter pressed her face against the glass and smiled. "I haven't seen you in a long time! How's it going in the ocean? Good?"

From then on, I completely ignored what they were doing and just sat down, exhausted. I didn't know where to put White so I just let her sleep on my lap. She seemed troubled for some reason. There was a worried expression etched onto her sleeping face, and she was mumbling gibberish I couldn't understand much. I could only catch a few words, like "Gate" and "Temple" but not much.

"Prince..."

And that there is the line that made me blush like a maniac. It feels so embarrassing to blush...

Then again, Manaphy is said to be prince of the ocean. Oh dear lord, please tell me she's talking about the Manaphy! I don't want to be completely flushed like that again!

"Mama!"

I looked back at the pokemon strangely, then noticed that it said that on purpose. And it was saying it to Winter. It looked at Kellyn and smiled gleefully. "Papa!"

Now I'm confused out of my mind.

Arceus, this is going an eventful chapter book, isn't it? (**A/N Thumbs up for fourth wall breakage!**)

"If you don't mind me asking..." I said, shifting to a more comfortable position. Kellyn and Winter looked at me, still having those smiles plastered onto their faces. "Who are you guys to Manaphy?"

Winter blushed lightly. "Man, I keep forgetting my manners, huh? Well, this is Michael! The Manaphy me and Kellyn raised from an egg! We were sent on a mission to bring Manaphy back to its home in the sea, which is pretty far out in the ocean. But during the journey, the egg hatched and Manaphy became really close to the both of us. When it opened its eyes, it saw me and Kellyn, so it thinks that we're its parents."

I eyed both of them. "Okay then..." Then an idea clicked. Manaphy is the prince of the ocean, it can summon any pokemon with its song. Not only that, but it knows where the Sea Temple lies. The Sea Temple may help White and I... "Do you think it can lead us to the Sea Temple?"

Both Winter and Kellyn frowned. They looked at each other for a second, then looked back at me. "No." They both said in unison. I gave them a confused look, but shook my head. They had their reasons, and they didn't need to explain them.

Wait a minute.

Temple...

What the hell is White dreaming about?

I shook White lightly, and she mumbled her words even clearer.

"Stop... Don't do it... The temple will sink..." Winter and Kellyn darted their gazes at her, terrified. "Stop. I said stop it! Put the Sea Crown down!" She flailed, trying to catch something that wasn't there. "I said stop! Put it back! The temple will sink! Kyogre will-"

And then she stopped.

Her hand fell like they were dead and she stopped breathing.

Everyone in the pod began to panic, including me. Her body began to feel cold, and when we checked her eyes, her bright sapphire irises were dimming grey. Her heart wasn't beating and I starting to freak out.

"White! Th-this isn't a time to joke around! White! _WHITE!_"

Her eyes began to cry, but her body remained like a corpse. Her lips moved, mouthing words that Winter seemed to be understanding.

"W-what? We... The temple... We need to maneuver this pod towards the Temple! Manaphy, please be our guide!"

I was holding onto White like a doll, beginning to feel tears well up. What was going on? How is this happening? How is this possible? Really, I'm probably the most scared person in the world at the moment.

Shit, White, you better not die!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's a shorter chapter, but it's a chapter right? I'm working on a novel that my Aunt Celia is now forcing me to write before the end of the school year. :P Gonna take some time, but we agreed a chapter a week. Once chapter done, another one by tomorrow, yeah. My deadline is every sunday. So, root for me! Lol, I hope you guys know that later on I will aim to make you guys bawl your eyes out! Of course, happy endings!... Or not? Ohhh, I'mma sneaky devil! Anyways, Thank you peeps! Remember, only constructive criticism would be great, and I would love to have some reviews of what you guys thought! Thankies!<strong>


	31. AN: To Mayu

**HEY HOMEYS!**

**So yeah... You all probably hate my guts at the moment, but you know what? HELL DO I CARE! Lol, joking. **

**Now, first of all, Hilda Fan Girl, DUH! OF COURSE I SAW YOU! Dudette, thanks! High five! And you know what, be glad you got Hilda's personality! I wish I had her personality! Truthfully, in real life, I'm an anti-social freak with issues with speaking and being heard. I've only been called funny once by this guy in class, and I'm still debating whether or not he was being sarcastic...**

**Anyways, THANK YOU MAYU! And sorry for my lack of updates. I've been working on three stories at the moment, a Hetalia story, my school writing assignment that I plan on publishing, and my Assassin novel. Yeaaah, and I'm behind on my Assassin novel, so I'm kind of... well, screwed. XP**

**Now, I'm still going to lack some updates, but I plan on updating again next year. (Which, might I add, is in a week or two from now.) So, no need to worry! I'm not dead, kidnapped, bored, or lost my creativity! I'll be back before you know it!**

**So, yeah, anyways, DUECES SUCKAAAS~**


End file.
